Chair Aimée
by Belgarel
Summary: Six mois après l'extinction du Supercalculateur, Yumi est mal dans sa peau. Ses histoires de cœur sont un lent poison qui la ronge de l'intérieur ; pourtant, elle n'est qu'au début de ses malheurs... Fiction écrite sur le forum du plus grand fansite français de Code Lyoko. Attention, contient une scène de lime
1. 1 – La toux

**Préambule**

À partir du moment où on décide de peindre la psychologie de nos personnages dans des situations plus adultes, l'écriture s'éloigne forcément de l'ambiance et des caractères du D.A. Au fond, n'est-ce pas ce que doit faire une bonne fanfiction : trouver de nouvelles manières de trahir l'œuvre originale ?

On pourrait, pour cette même raison, contester le terme de « fanfiction » en argumentant que j'aurais pu développer la même histoire sans reprendre les personnages de CL. C'est en effet bien possible il n'en reste pas moins que sans m'appuyer sur ces figures familières, je n'aurais jamais accouché de ce texte (ce qui s'est pourtant fait dans le sang et la douleur). Peut-être me fallait-il une situation aussi haïssable, des personnages à la romance aussi insipide et frustrante pour me montrer aussi cruel⋅le et impitoyable.

Et puis, autant mon histoire déforme les personnages du D.A. (du moins, ceux qui sont vraiment présents dans ma fic'), autant ceux-ci ont fini par déformer mon histoire. Même si les caractères et les situations se trouvent extrapolés et déformés, comment avoir le cœur de torturer davantage les héros qu'on aime ? Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'idées…J'avais une vengeance à prendre, sur ces intrigues !

* * *

**Chair Aimée**

**1 – La toux**

Le soir du vendredi 10 novembre 2006, plongée dans ses pensées, Yumi Ishiyama foulait d'un pas rapide le trottoir invisible de la rue du Guet. Officiellement, l'hiver n'avait pas encore commencé, mais un vent polaire fouettait la ville par bourrasques saccadées. Le goudron de la route et le béton du trottoir irrégulier étaient durcis par un givre qui blanchissait tout. En réalité, qu'importe le nom de la saison : les épines des pins étaient pâles et dénuées d'odeurs, le ciel noircissait, et les couleurs disparaissaient. Parlons nettement : l'hiver était arrivé tôt cette année.  
Les joues de Yumi rosissaient de la morsure glaciale du vent. Les phalanges qui dépassaient de ses mitaines étaient dures et bleues, comme celles d'un cadavre de noyée. Elle cracha quelques toussotements, puis, pour calmer ses chairs meurtries, plaqua ses poings fermés contre ses joues. Mais tout ce qu'elle ressentit, ce fut la douloureuse impression que ses doigts étaient plus froids que ses joues, et que ses joues étaient plus froides que ses doigts. Le tissu rugueux de la mitaine semblait lui griffer la peau plutôt qu'il ne la protégeait. Son souffle, aussi vierge de buée que celui qu'elle expirait jadis sur le territoire de la banquise, se noyait dans l'air froid sans réchauffer ses chairs, en pure perte.

Elle prit distraitement son portable et le consulta. 17h45. Elle était en retard, mais ce n'était encore rien de déraisonnable. Elle pressa le pas, préférant soudain penser à ce qu'elle ferait une fois rentrée qu'à la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait devant sa maison, elle remarqua une ombre devant le portail. Une ombre qui l'attendait.  
Le souffle lui manquait, c'était gênant. Toutefois, il fallait qu'elle parle en premier.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança-t-elle durement.  
— Je veux m'excuser. Juste, ce que je t'ai dit hier, c'était…

Ne pas se laisser avoir. C'était un piège pour la surprendre à un moment où elle serait vulnérable. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe dedans. Elle devait montrer qu'elle contrôlait la situation.  
— Décampe, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Ici, c'est chez moi. C'est pas en me poursuivant dans mon refuge que tu me donneras envie de pardonner.  
— Mais je suis vraiment désolé, insista l'ombre. C'est juste que même maintenant…c'est pas facile à oublier, tu sais ? Six mois…  
— Dont tu ne te souviens pas, trancha Yumi. Et pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, on en a déjà parlé, à la fin de l'année dernière. Tu te souviens de ça, William ?

L'option la plus intelligente consistait, pour William, à ne pas répondre. À laisser planer un silence coupable. En effet, il était allé trop loin. Il avait fini par reprocher à ses amis d'avoir gardé le secret. De ne pas avoir averti les autorités. Dans sa colère, il avait même parlé de rendre l'affaire publique, d'initier un procès, ou de détruire le Super Calculateur pour se venger.  
Bien sûr, c'étaient des menaces en l'air proférées par un garçon qui en avait assez de se voir exclu, non reconnu et trop peu remercié après avoir été mis en danger, après que six mois de sa vie lui aient été volés ; mais ces arguments, il n'avait pas intérêt à les rappeler, et nul doute qu'il en était parfaitement conscient. Parfaitement, et froidement conscient. Il ne répondit pas.

— Tu es un manipulateur, constata-t-elle placidement. Cela fait deux mois que tu n'es plus du tout en colère, et que tu joues de la culpabilité de tout le monde. Jérémie et Aelita se sentent responsables. Moi aussi. Quant à Ulrich, il n'ose rien dire de ce qu'il pense vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas dupe.  
Yumi s'interrompit. Elle hésita, puis elle tourna les talons en direction de sa maison ; mais William lui lança, quoiqu'un peu trop tard :  
— Allez, dis-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches vraiment ?

La conversation tournait au vinaigre. La réponse logique était : « D'être amoureux de moi », mais la prononcer aurait été catastrophique. William cherchait à la traîner sur le terrain des sentiments, où il pouvait se faire passer pour un digne de pitié. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait recours à ce genre de coup bas, et Yumi avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien de se montrer conciliante en de telles circonstances.  
— De ne pas me laisser tranquille.

La jeune fille disparut à l'intérieur de sa maison. William resta là un moment, le cœur battant et les idées noires, à contempler la signification de cette porte de maison fermée. Puis il sortit un skate de son sac et repartit en direction de l'internat.

Ulrich Stern n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

* * *

Yumi monta directement dans sa chambre, sans dire un mot. Elle avait des devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Quatre exercices de mathématiques à faire. Elle devait aussi lire un texte de Marx en répondant à des questions. Autant s'y mettre tant que c'était frais.  
Une heure plus tard, elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Elle n'avait pas la tête aux mathématiques, et après quelques questions, elle était passée au texte. Mais le salaire de subsistance ou la propriété des moyens de production n'avaient pas l'air beaucoup plus intéressant que les systèmes d'inéquations. Elle était repassée aux mathématiques, encore plus ennuyeuses qu'avant.  
Elle laissa ses cahiers ouverts sur son bureau et descendit au salon. La télévision était allumée, et Mr Ishiyama rangeait des courses dans la cuisine. Yumi hésita. L'idée de regarder un film ne l'attirait pas du tout, et le fait que sa mère soit devant la télévision la contrariait visiblement. Elle finit par aller se coucher sans avoir mangé. Devant sa porte fermée, une feuille de papier indiquait qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.  
Mme Ishiyama, inquiète pour sa fille, était d'avis d'entrer, quitte à la réveiller. Mais son mari connaissait les adolescents, et il préconisait de respecter ses désirs. Sauter un repas, disait-il, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. La lumière s'éteignit donc dans le couloir, et le silence retomba, pendant les heures immensurables de la nuit solitaire.

* * *

Un vrombissement mécanique réveilla Yumi. Celle-ci, les yeux secs et pochés, remua ses membres ankylosés. Elle avait dormi sur le flanc opposé à celui qu'elle adoptait habituellement, et n'avait aucune sensation dans la jambe gauche.  
Le vrombissement mécanique se répéta.  
— Ça va, ça va, j'arrive, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque en frottant ses yeux, qui demeuraient toujours aussi secs.  
Elle se râcla la gorge tout en cherchant son téléphone portable dans son sac. Sa trachée était glaireuse et encombrée. Enfin, lorsqu'elle l'eût trouvé, il s'arrêta.

Il était plus de dix heures. C'était tard. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait sommeillé, mais elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir vu l'aube. Un jour gris entrait par la fenêtre. Elle jeta un œil dehors. Une véritable purée de pois.  
L'appel manqué provenait d'Ulrich. Il voulait sûrement reparler de la conversation de la veille. Elle le voyait venir, elle savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Ironiquement, les mots exacts qu'avait employés William lui vinrent en tête. « Je veux m'excuser. Ce que je t'ai dit hier, c'était vraiment…Mais je suis vraiment désolé ! C'est juste que, même maintenant… »  
Ce brouillard blanc et cotonneux devait geler les os. Rien qu'en se tenant devant cette fenêtre blanche, elle sentait l'air froid de l'extérieur pénétrer à travers la vitre. Elle eut soudain envie d'enterrer sa tête sous les couvertures, de retourner dans la nuit noire, où elle respirait en boucle son propre souffle, emprisonné, là où il faisait chaud.

Paradoxalement réveillée par ce désir inhabituel, elle enfila ses vêtements et descendit déjeuner. Hiroki, surpris de voir sa sœur se lever à une heure aussi tardive, lui demanda si elle avait fait le mur. Elle en répondit pas et avala une tranche de pain grillé, sans confiture dont le goût trop sucré lui aurait agressé les papilles. Comme elle avait encore faim, elle en prit une deuxième, beurrée cette fois. Elle ne la termina pas.

— Où est maman ? demanda-t-elle.

Hiroki ne répondit pas et alluma sa console de jeux. Yumi répéta la question, en l'assortissant d'une épithète qu'elle estimait flatteuse. L'immonde petit cancrelat ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait.  
À grandes enjambées rapides, Yumi marcha vers la console et l'éteignit.  
— Hééé ! protesta Hiroki.  
— T'avais qu'à me dire où était maman ! répondit sa sœur.  
— T'avais qu'à me dire si t'avais fait le mur !

Au lieu de rétorquer une réplique de mauvaise foi, Yumi s'adossa à une cloison de marbre, le regard vide, et lentement, se laissa glisser, sans bouger les pieds ni quitter son frère des yeux, jusqu'à être accroupie en position fœtale. Puis son regard tomba vers la surface du sol.

— Je n'ai pas fait le mur, expliqua-t-elle, mais j'ai eu du mal à dormir ; je…

Le silence s'installa.

— Je ne vais pas très bien, avoua Yumi. J'ai des problèmes en ce moment. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de parler avec maman.

Hiroki n'avait jamais vu sa sœur comme ça. D'habitude, Yumi, elle n'avait pas de problèmes. Mais là, c'était un silence tellement grave, tellement sérieux, qu'il voulut à tout prix que les problèmes de Yumi s'arrangent. Il demanda :

— C'est à cause d'Ulrich, c'est ça ?

Yumi leva un visage stupéfait. Le ton d'Hiroki était étonnamment sérieux. Il ne l'avait pas raillée, il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle, il n'avait pas mimé le romantisme collant qu'il aimait tant lui représenter, avec cet humour stupide de gamin attardé. Il avait parlé sérieusement. Yumi frissonna.

Puis tout d'un coup, Yumi redevint Yumi. Elle aspira calmement une grande bouffée d'air, puis releva la tête, sûre d'elle-même, souriante, et elle n'avait plus aucun problème.  
— Pas vraiment, têtard, déclara-t-elle en se levant. C'est plus compliqué.

Yumi monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Il faudrait aussi que, pendant la journée, elle n'oublie pas de rappeler Ulrich pour lui permettre de s'excuser.

* * *

« Allô, Yumi ? »  
— Salut, Ulrich ! Euh…tu as cherché à me joindre ce matin ? Désolée, j'étais en train de me laver. J'avais pas pris mon bain hier soir, alors…  
« Ouais, je vois. Ben, en fait…écoute, Yumi, je voulais juste…à propos d'hier. »  
— Laisse tomber, je vois déjà ce que tu vas dire, déclara-t-elle d'un ton insouciant et enjoué. Je te connais, Ulrich, tu es comme ça ! Et au fond, ça me fait plaisir.  
« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »  
— Tu es tellement inquiet pour moi que parfois, tu en oublies que William ne m'intéresse pas. Tu t'en fais, c'est normal, avec la façon dont il me tourne autour ; mais je te l'ai dit, tout va bien, je contrôle la situation.  
« N'empêche, je tiens à te demander pardon. Parce que, tu sais…j'ai pas le droit de m'incruster dans ta vie comme ça. Pas plus que lui. Je devrais te faire confiance, tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule… »  
— Te mets pas sur le même plan que William. Toi, t'es un ami, tu veilles sur moi. Mais lui, il…ben, j'ai des problèmes avec William. Déjà, avant qu'il vienne sur Lyoko, je sentais qu'on peut pas lui faire confiance.  
« Ça veut dire que tu me fais confiance ? »  
Yumi réfléchit longuement.  
« Ouais, je suppo… »  
— On a…, le coupa Yumi. On a eu nos problèmes. On a toujours des problèmes, et – euh…tu as des défauts…Mais…mais oui, je te fais confiance. Parce que tu es mon ami, et que tu finiras toujours par prendre la bonne décision pour moi.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Ulrich de rester silencieux. Yumi serrait nerveusement son portable. Non pas qu'elle attendît la réponse, mais parce qu'elle voulait que cette conversation se termine. Enfin, il demanda :  
« Dis-moi, Yumi… »  
— Oui ?  
« Est-ce que tu te ferais confiance à toi-même ? »  
Et il raccrocha.

Peut-être Ulrich voulait-il simplement signifier par là qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Qu'il était toujours amoureux, et surtout, qu'il était toujours jaloux. Mais il ne s'était pas douté des abysses que cette question creuserait dans l'âme de Yumi. Il n'avait pas imaginé, à sa voix douce et décontractée à quel point elle était fragile et épuisée. Ni que les fondations sur lesquelles elle prenait ses décisions et nommait ses sentiments étaient aussi bancales.  
Yumi serrait de plus en plus fort son portable dans sa main. Les mots qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, elle se mettait à les siffler, à les cracher, glaireux encore, rauques comme une toux grasse, dans sa gorge serrée, et à les répéter, encore et encore.  
« Menteur…menteur…Jaloux et menteur…menteur, égoïste, jaloux, égoïste…justes amis, oui, justes amis ? Menteur, menteur…  
Menteur…

menteuse. »

* * *

— Faut qu'on parle.

William Dunbar tourna un regard surpris vers Ulrich et sourit d'un air condescendant. Il tenait à indiquer qu'il lui importait peu de se trouver, au beau milieu du couloir de l'internat, vêtu d'une serviette de bain maladroitement nouée autour de sa taille, empêtré d'un savon et d'un tube de shampoing. Au contraire, cette nudité mettait en valeur son haut corps d'adolescent sportif, et la dorure de sa peau brunie par l'été était encore tout à fait respectable. Il savoura ostensiblement l'instant :  
— J'vais prendre ma douche, là ; on verra ça demain.  
— En privé, insista Ulrich.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir ennuyé, qui ressemblait presque à un bâillement. « Ouais, je m'en doutais…  
— J'irai droit au but, continua son rival ; ça ne prendra qu'un moment.  
— Dans ma chambre, alors.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent l'expression consternée qui se peignit sur le visage d'Élisabeth Delmas lorsque le lendemain, Hervé Pichon lui affirma qu'un William Dunbar dénudé avait invité Ulrich Stern à l'intérieur de sa chambre. De toutes les horribles journées de la vie au collège-lycée Kadic que traversa Sissi Delmas, la plus déconcertante restera sans doute celle du 28 septembre 2006.

— Très bien, William, crache le morceau : c'est quoi ton but ? demanda Ulrich aussitôt la porte refermée. Tu étais complètement furax, et là, d'un coup, c'est la rentrée et tu veux devenir notre ami ? Dans quel but ? Foutre la merde ? Te venger ?  
— Ou bien… ?  
— Ou bien quoi ?  
— Allez, Ulrich, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur. On est entre nous, là.

Le jeune première arborait un sourire narquois qu'Ulrich ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Un an plus tôt, déjà rivaux, les deux hommes se respectaient encore à peu près, ils jouaient franc-jeu et se parlaient directement, sans jeux détournés ni moqueries. Ulrich se prit à regretter cette époque-là.

— Tu ne sortiras jamais avec Yumi, tu le sais, ça ? finit-il par répondre. Alors laisse-la tranquille.  
— Ah ! ça, Ulrich, je ne suis pas de ton avis. Moi, vois-tu, je suis certain que je finirai par sortir avec Yumi.  
Il appuya son coude contre la porte de sa chambre, juste au-dessus de la tête d'Ulrich, et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.  
— Aucune fille ne peut rester éternellement insensible à l'ardente flamme de mon amour, susurra-t-il.

Ulrich se dégagea du panneau contre lequel William l'avait acculé. Il ouvrit la porte sombrement. Puis, juste avant de partir, il lança, d'un air de défi :

— Mais un couple, si.


	2. 2 – Faim

**2 – Faim**

Allongée sur son matelas, Yumi tournait les pages d'un roman historique avec un étonnement grandissant. Si elle s'était attendue à trouver ce genre de pages dans un roman du CDI ! Elle déglutit. Ce rappel de son corps attira son attention sur ses propres réactions. Sa production de salive avait peut-être augmenté ; il lui semblait qu'elle respirait plus vite, elle avait chaud. Presque par réflexe, elle passa une main sous sa jupe, entre ses cuisses, et la ramena sous son nez. Le résultat n'était pas encore satisfaisant.  
Elle replongea aussitôt les yeux sur l'ouvrage interdit. La lente exploration d'un corps féminin brûlant de sensations presque douloureuses laissa place à une majestueuse description du vît masculin. Oh, rien qui permît de se le représenter clairement, juste une série de métaphores géographiques et gustatives, entrecoupées d'adjectifs qui accentuaient le caractère puissant et excitant de l'appendice sexuel. Mais c'était toujours plus appétissant qu'une photographie en gros plan.

Ayla riait en prenant dans sa bouche le sexe de son compagnon. Puis elle se délectait de son contact avec sa langue, son palais, et le fond de sa gorge ; elle trouvait même un plaisir étrange à forcer son corps, si fièrement féminin, à accueillir, le plus longtemps possible, cet élément étrange, ce morceau de chair palpitant, à l'intérieur d'elle-même. En quelques secondes, un torrent de salive lubrifia l'instrument.  
Yumi s'imaginait à la place de l'héroïne, léchant et astiquant le membre viril, et en retirant le même plaisir, la même excitation qu'Arya. Avec un sourire, elle glissa son index droit entre ses lèvres, comme pour retrouver les sensations que pouvait ressentir Arya. Une fois disparu le goût familier de son doigt, elle commença à le caresser de sa langue, à le plaquer contre son palais, et à le sucer doucement, avec de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Malheureusement, la forme du doigt, sa taille, ses articulations, les plis des jointures, tout était imparfait, tout rappelait la supercherie, et la sortait du fantasme. Elle sauta quelques paragraphes.

Jondalar caressait les seins d'Ayla, les malaxait doucement, étirait les tétons sensibles. Inconsciemment, Yumi voulut expérimenter, elle aussi, les mains audacieuses de Jondalar. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge avec passion, et se mit à presser, malaxer, caresser sa poitrine, en pinçant doucement les extrémités durcies de ses seins, ou en les frottant de la paume de sa main. Mais bientôt, constatant que sa partenaire répondait assez peu à ces stimulations, il la renversa sur le dos, et, d'un geste brusque et impatient, il lui ôta bas et jupe. Se retenant de goûter au plaisir des yeux, il effleura le tissu moite de la culotte, pinçant légèrement les lèvres du sexe humide à travers le vêtement.  
Yumi gémit. Elle allait se donner à Jondalar ! Pour sa…première fois. C'était sûrement la première fois de Jondalar, aussi. Il devait être aussi ému qu'elle. Elle se représenta son propre corps à demi nu, allongé sur le futon, devant lui – sous lui – ; ainsi que son propre visage, qui lui envoyait un regard doux, confiant, une expression extatique…Qu'allait-il faire ensuite ? Anxieusement, Yumi reprit le bouquin qu'elle avait délaissé lorsque Jondalar l'avait allongée sur le dos, et rechercha la page.  
Quelle andouille ! Il passait dix minutes autour des seins et du nombril, ou quoi ? Vexée, elle survola les paragraphes en diagonale jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Un langoureux, délicat et interminable cunnilingus. Elle finit par ôter sa culotte, trempée de cyprine, pour apprécier directement le contact des muqueuses avec la chair lubrifiée de ses doigts. S'offrant aux yeux marrons de Jondalar, elle écarta les chairs, les tira, les effleura, le contracta et les frotta, imaginant entre ses cuisses le visage de Jondalar qui embrassait amoureusement ses parties intimes…Bientôt, ses doigts mouillés allaient s'aventurer à l'intérieur de son vagin, caressant les parois, pressant vers le bas ou remontant vers le clitoris, qu'elle pourrait stimuler par-dessous, comme le ferait une langue…

Soudain, un doute affreux la saisit. Le Jondalar qu'elle avait sous les yeux avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns. Mais elle se souvenait très bien, pour avoir rectifié son erreur à plusieurs reprises, que Jondalar avait les yeux bleus et qu'il était blond !  
« Tant pis, aurait-elle pu se dire. J'invente le personnage qui me plaît, et voilà tout. »  
Sauf que chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller, le beau, le séduisant Jondalar retrouvait sa peau pâle et ses cheveux bruns. Aucun doute n'était possible. Même son corps n'était pas celui du grand et body-builder bronzé aux muscles saillants contre lequel se serrait Ayla ; plus petit, plus pâle, glabre…  
Yumi frissonna. De plaisir ou de peur, elle n'aurait su le dire.

La jeune adolescente continuait machinalement de remuer doucement deux doigts à l'entrée de son vagin. Elle ne pensait plus à Jondalar. Non, inutile de lui laisser ce masque-là, désormais.  
Elle envisageait de s'arrêter. Pourtant, elle avait passé un moment parfaitement agréable jusque-là, et elle n'avait même pas atteint l'orgasme !…D'un autre côté, usurper ainsi l'image de celui auquel elle interdisait toute tentative de séduction, utiliser son corps, sa personne, comme un fantasme, c'était…  
Ses réflexions en étaient là quand soudain, une contraction convulsive des parfois du vagin lui fit comme une espèce de décharge électrique. La sensibilité de ses parties génitales semble d'un coup décuplée, et de nouvelles coulée de cyprine étayent l'appel de ce creux au fond de son ventre…

Et puis merde ! Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait dans sa propre tête ? C'était un fantasme, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le monde réel ! Dans le monde réel, la perspective d'une relation avec Ulrich la terrifiait, car la situation était devenue trop malsaine, et leurs humeurs étaient trop instables, trop changeantes : inévitablement, s'ils se rapprochaient, ils finiraient par se blesser l'un l'autre. Mais dans ses fantasmes, quelle importance cela avait ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait faire du mal à quelqu'un ! Elle devait arrêter de culpabiliser.  
Par habitude inconsciente, elle extirpa les deux doigts de son vagin et les porta à sa bouche pour les goûter. Sans doute avait-elle un jour vu ça dans une vidéo porno sur internet, mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Pour l'instant, elle se concentrait sur la réplique qu'elle allait dire. Qu'elle allait oser dire, enfin…

Elle se réajusta sur le matelas dont les draps plissés sentaient la sueur. Elle écarta les jambes. À nouveau, Ulrich se tenait à genoux devant elle, prêt à la couvrir et à la pénétrer. Leurs corps allaient se frotter l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains et leurs bouches s'uniraient. Il se penchait sur elle, et de nouveau les lèvres de Yumi s'écartèrent sous la douce poussée de la chair. Elle l'entendait répéter son nom : « Yumi, Yumi… », tout devenait de plus en plus flou, elle soupirait, grognait, gémissait…  
— Ulrich…Oh, Ulrich…  
La cadence s'accélérait, ses mouvements se faisaient plus amples, plus violents, plus diversifiés, elle soupirait de plus en plus vite, mais le plaisir ne venait pas. Elle répétait encore et encore son nom, tandis que les échos de son imagination lui renvoyaient la voix entêtante de son amant ; mais c'était comme si le désir retombait. Paniquée, elle prit conscience de cette baisse de libido. Elle voulait son orgasme ! elle voulait pouvoir le dire au moment où son corps, secoué de frissons sauvages, séparerait son esprit dément de tout sens de la réalité – à ce moment où, folle parmi les folles, la grâce la toucherait, et où elle pourrait se délester de ce mensonge qui l'avait rongée ces dernières années. Elle voulait pouvoir déclarer un amour mort à cette parodie d'illusion, afin de retourner purgée, sauvée, dans le quotidien gris des mensonges.

Mais son corps n'était plus excité. Les bords du vagin, quoique lubrifiés, ne procuraient plus aucune sensation agréable et se durcissaient petit à petit. Elle retira ses doigts, car ils commençaient à devenir pénibles. Elle se débattit un moment contre son clitoris insensible et fatigué, mais ça devint un petit peu douloureux ; et dans sa détresse, elle inventait cent autres fantasmes à poursuivre, mais plus aucun n'obtenait de réponse dans son corps, et ceux où n'était pas le tendre Ulrich, elle ne les tentait qu'à contre-cœur. Désespérée, elle tenta même de déterrer des sentiments sympathiques pour William, en espérant de toute son âme que la perversité réussirait à raviver ses sens…Pas le moindre résultat.

Pourquoi s'était-elle acharnée aussi longtemps ? Ça ne servait à rien. La cyprine avait séché sur ses doigts, elle n'était plus du tout excitée. Tout avait commencé à se détériorer au moment où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle fantasmait sur Ulrich. Parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le désirer ou de l'aimer. Pas après la décision qu'ils avaient prise.  
Elle se sentait sale. Au fond de ses entrailles, elle sentait le poids du cadavre de ce désir passionné qu'elle avait ressenti, sans parvenir à libérer. Son sexe comme sa gorge s'étaient refermés, l'emprisonnant dans sa chair après l'avoir consciemment fait grandir.

Comment penser qu'un tel poids en elle demeurerait invisible ? Terrifiée, elle se figurait le regard des autres découvrant ce secret. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait souffrir…continuait de faire souffrir à Ulrich ! Elle était sûre qu'une émotion de dégoût les traverserait tous si ce désir devait être révélé. Oh, bien sûr, Aelita le masquerait et se montrerait compatissante ; Odd ferait l'andouille et chercherait à la décomplexer ; quant à Jérémie, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils seraient dégoûtés.  
Quant à Ulrich, s'il venait à découvrir ça…ce serait probablement la pire des choses possibles. Il penserait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Or, c'était impossible qu'elle le soit, car Ulrich était jaloux, sombre, renfermé, mystérieux…mais surtout, si jamais ils devaient sortir ensemble – son cœur s'accéléra à cette idée – ce serait la relation amoureuse la plus destructrice de tous les temps ! Lui et elle, ils ne pouvaient que se faire souffrir l'un l'autre.

« Ulrich… » Sa phrase restait inachevée. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas crier : « Ulrich, je t'aime ! » comme elle en avait eu l'intention. Elle n'en avait même plus envie. La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'était…

— Ulrich…Quand est-ce que ce sera fini ?

* * *

Elle n'avait pas faim. Sa gorge serrée ne laissait passer les aliments que lentement, et ils s'entassaient dans son œsophage sans vraiment donner l'impression de descendre. Même le bouillon brûlant du râmen lui semblait si épais et solide qu'il traînait au fond de sa bouche au lieu de couler dans son estomac. Après tout, comment reprocher à ces aliments de ne pas se laisser avaler, si même du liquide n'y arrivait pas ? Sans doute son corps était-il trop plein, tout simplement.  
— Tu n'as pas faim, Yumi ? demanda son père. Tu as à peine touché à ton bol.  
Ce n'était pas une hyperbole. Et pourtant, Yumi n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir manger plus que ça.  
C'est alors qu'Hiroki, avec un sourire vicieux, lança une vieille blague qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis des mois :  
— Ooooh, Ulrich, oui Ulrich, mon amouûûr !

Yumi pâlit violemment, sentant se retourner au fond d'elle-même le cadavre du désir interdit. Elle se leva en chancelant, s'excusa, une main sur la gorge, et prit congé.  
Lorsqu'elle revint à table, un peu plus tard, elle semblait aller mieux et souriait un peu. Elle déclara en s'asseyant, évitant de regarder son frère :

— Je crois que je suis un peu malade. Je vais juste boire un peu d'eau.

Yumi remplit à moitié son verre et y trempa les lèvres. Elle grimaça. Elle reprit la carafe et remplit le verre à ras-bord. Elle le vida à grandes gorgées, et s'en servit un deuxième, identique.

— Pas question, dit-elle pour répondre à une demande de sa mère. Il paraît qu'Hiroki n'écoute jamais rien en cours de maths.

Elle plongea la cuiller dans son bol de râmen pour récupérer un peu de bouillon. La saveur du liquide chaud lui permit d'oublier l'acidité des verres d'eau précédents, mais elle n'avait toujours pas faim.

* * *

Une odeur moite et stagnante flottait dans sa chambre. Bien qu'elle eût déjà froid puisqu'elle sortait du bain, la jeune fille ouvrit grand la fenêtre. Un peu de neige rentrerait, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de cette odeur.  
Elle tourna son regard vers le lit. Sur les draps plissés et les couvertures en désordre, elle aperçut le livre. Elle le prit et le regarda un moment. Puis elle le mit dans son sac et jura qu'après son retour au CDI, elle s'arrangerait pour qu'il ne revoie plus jamais la lumière du jour.


	3. 3 – Fête

**3 – Fête**

— Oui, mais il m'a offert une écharpe pour se faire pardonner, annonça gaiement Aelita. Alors, je lui pardonne !  
— Elle te va vraiment bien, approuva Yumi en admirant le tissu enroulé autour du cou de son amie. On dirait qu'elle a été faite pour toi ; tu devrais porter plus de vert.  
— Ah bon, c'est pas une guirlande pour le sapin ? commenta Odd d'un air moqueur.  
— Mon très cher Odd, une guirlande verte sur un sapin vert, ça ne se voit pas, fit remarquer Jérémie d'un air vexé.

Un petit rire parcourut l'assistance. Odd s'était récemment piqué d'apprendre à Jérémie tout ce qu'il savait sur la mode ; c'était ce qu'on appelle un renvoi d'ascenseur. Stoïque, le jeune homme haussa les épaules et reprit son activité favorite, c'est-à-dire piquer de la fourchette dans l'assiette de ses voisins.

— Et toi, Odd, avec qui tu y vas ? demanda Aelita, reprenant la discussion.  
— Pourquoi tu poses la question ? Avec Sissi, bien sûr.  
— On ne sait jamais avec toi, le charria Ulrich.

— Et toi, Ulrich ? demanda William.

Un silence gêné suivit cette question.

— Je pourrais te retour…

Mais Jérémie, ignorant la réplique ironique d'Ulrich, prit soudain les devants :  
— C'est quoi ton problème ?  
Le jeune homme s'était levé pour plonger un regard froid dans les yeux de l'élément perturbateur du groupe. La bande s'était figée. La fourchette d'Odd restait suspendue dans le vide au-dessus de l'assiette de Yumi.  
William soutenait calmement le regard du petit blondinet.  
— Jérémie…  
— Non, Aelita, ça suffit ! On en a tous marre ! Chacun de nous a fait ce qu'il a pu, chacun de nous a fait des efforts, et chacun de nous lui a laissé plus de chances qu'il n'en mérite. Mais William ne cherche pas à devenir notre ami. Il cherche à foutre le bazar. On ne peut plus tolérer ça.  
« C'est lui, ou moi.

Depuis la fin de Lyoko, l'informaticien génial avait beaucoup perdu de son statut de leader du groupe. Néanmoins, en l'entendant parler ainsi, Yumi comprit qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait déclencher ce genre de putsch. La jeune fille laissa s'écouler quelques secondes pour donner plus de poids à la dernière phrase de son ami, puis s'adossa à sa chaise et déclara :

— Au revoir, William.  
— Je suis d'accord, renchérit Ulrich.

Autre silence. Aelita gardait les yeux baissés sur son plateau. Odd, mal à l'aise, affectait de vider l'assiette de sa voisine sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et évitait soigneusement d'exprimer la moindre opinion. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un vote ; mais trois avis catégoriques contre la présence de William, c'était effectif : William ne faisait pas partie du « groupe »

— Je vois, dit William en se levant calmement, son plateau-repas entre les mains.

Et il s'en alla naturellement, comme si de rien n'était, s'asseoir quelques tables plus loin, parmi d'autres élèves de première S.

— T'étais pas obligé d'aller aussi loin, reprocha Aelita à Jérémie une fois qu'il fut hors de portée.  
— C'est pas comme s'il avait été tout seul à décider ça, le défendit Ulrich.  
— Ce type n'arrêtait pas de leur marcher sur les pieds ! ajouta Jérémie. Et à nous aussi, par la même occasion.  
— Il faisait des efforts.  
— Il ne faisait _aucun_ effort !  
— C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit hier.  
— D'accord, quand y'a pas Ulrich, il y a des fois où il est cool, drôle, sympa. Mais il finit toujours par lancer une pique ou créer un malaise. Il veut se venger.  
— Je suis sûre qu'il le fait pas exprès…

— Dis, Aelita », intervint Yumi. Elle marqua une pause et planta son regard droit dans celui de son amie, pour articuler impitoyablement : « Je ne sais pas non plus avec qui aller à la soirée de jeudi. Ça te dirait que j'y aille avec toi et Ulrich, entre amis ? »

Derrière elle, Ulrich tressaillit. La question de Yumi, prononcée sur un ton appuyé et d'une voix grave, était toute aussi lourde de sous-entendus que celle de William. Elle venait, avec une froideur métallique, de retourner dans la plaie le couteau que William avait planté. Jérémie lui lança un regard noir, et Odd marqua vivement son incompréhension. Mais elle savait qu'Ulrich comprenait pourquoi elle faisait ça. Il fallait qu'Aelita cesse de s'aveugler sur la méchanceté de William avant que la situation ne s'envenime davantage. Il fallait également soutenir la décision que Jérémie avait prise, car la dernière chose dont le groupe avait besoin maintenant, c'était d'une dispute entre ceux qui s'entendaient le mieux.  
Après un moment de silence stupéfait, Aelita accepta la proposition de Yumi. Mais c'en était fait, elle resta pensive et silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du repas.

— Au passage, Odd, merci, c'était sympa, ironisa Ulrich.  
— Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? se défendit l'interpellé.  
— Oh, j'en sais rien, moi, qui est-ce qui disait : « Faudrait que quelqu'un lui donne une bonne leçon » jeudi dernier ?  
— Tu sais bien que Sissi s'entend avec William, mec, murmura Odd d'un air penaud.  
— Mouais. En attendant, sympa le copain.  
— Tout à fait, rétorqua l'autre avec sérieux. Je suis le copain de Sissi.

* * *

Le jeudi 30 novembre, à 19h43, le nouveau domicile familial de Romain Le Goff, élève de seconde, était le champ de bataille de pas moins de cinquante-trois lycéens. Certains luttaient pour coloniser les positions stratégiques de la cuisine ou du buffet, ou gagner le contrôle de la liste de lecture, tandis que d'autres cherchaient à donner le pas sur la piste de danse dans le salon. Monsieur Le Goff lui-même, posté devant sa maison, commençait sa soirée en enchaînant avec ses copains les cigarettes, agrémentées de quelques gorgées de soda. Il en profitait pour accueillir les invités, afin de s'assurer que les vivres ne manqueraient pas ; tous ceux qui faillaient à leurs promesses ou débarquaient à l'improviste les mains vides se voyaient gracieusement octroyer l'occasion de rectifier leurs torts en allant faire une commission dans une supérette avoisinante. Enfin, à 20 minutes de marche.  
Lorsque Yumi, Aelita et Ulrich arrivèrent à cette espèce de douane, la fête commençait à prendre. Un relatif consensus s'était établi autour du style de musique, les premiers danseurs tentaient de remuer la foule, et les canettes de bière ouvertes se multipliaient à l'intérieur de la maison. Les invités montrèrent leurs offrandes, parmi lesquelles, denrée rare, une bouteille de vodka ; mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer, un des amis de Romain les arrêta :

— Attendez, vous n'avez pas la participation d'Odd ?  
— Comment ça ? s'étonna Aelita.  
— Il a dit qu'il vous l'avait confiée, expliqua Romain avec un petit sourire entendu.  
— Nous n'avons pas les mêmes informations, déclara Ulrich.  
— Alors on fait quoi ? demanda l'ami de Romain. On va chercher Odd ?  
— Bah, son histoire de participation, j'y croyais qu'à moitié, confia l'organisateur d'un air amusé. Mais bon, Odd à une soirée, c'est déjà une participation en soi.  
— Et un sérieux coût aussi ! renchérit un autre des potes de Romain. On envoie Sissi ?  
— Si tu as le courage, rétorqua Romain.  
— Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à moi d'y aller, conclut Ulrich.  
— Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Romain. Je ferme les yeux, c'est tout. Rentre et profite, vieux.  
— Je pense que je vais quand même y aller…Un peu d'air frais me fera du bien. À toutes, ajouta-t-il pour signifier leur congé aux filles.

À l'occasion de cette fête, Yumi et Aelita s'étaient amusées à un loisir rare : expérimenter des choses nouvelles en matière de vêtements, de coiffure ou de bijoux. Mais la touche finale, le bonus absolu, c'était leur maquillage. Ce n'était pas une tentative grossière et surchargée d'avoir l'air adulte : elles s'étaient entraînées, elles avaient regardé des tutos, et elles avaient même reçu l'aide de la mère de Yumi, si bien qu'elles étaient sûres de leur résultat. Ce soir, elles étaient méconnaissables.  
Mais ce qui n'avait été qu'un jeu était devenu un problème lorsqu'Ulrich était arrivé au rendez-vous rue du Guet, pour les accompagner à la soirée. Son humeur s'était imperceptiblement refroidie, et son regard l'avait trahi à plusieurs reprises : Yumi était très séduisante. Quant à cette dernière, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prévu le coup et d'avoir imposé cette épreuve à Ulrich. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il avait décidé de passer trois quarts d'heure à jouer les garçons de courses.

À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous, ! Elles oublièrent assez vite ce trajet peu joyeux. Elles trouvèrent Odd en train de reconstituer sur une table une scène de comédie musicale avec Sissi. Cette dernière écarquilla des yeux jaloux en découvrant les prouesses cosmétiques de ses deux amies, et prit le parti de demander une invitation à d'autres séances du même type, en insistant exagérément sur le fait qu'elle souhaitait leur donner des conseils, non en recevoir.

Ce soir-là, de hauts faits d'armes furent accomplis et s'enchaînèrent sans trêve ni lien.  
– Paul remporta un concours d'expériences culinaires grâce à son œuf au chocolat, que seuls les braves goûtèrent ;  
– Sissi, Odd, Priscilla, Kinger, Romain, Paul et Théo présentèrent un spectacle hilarant mettant en scène des profs en situation de survie sur une île déserte ;  
– On écrivit une lettre d'insultes au Père Noël et on l'envoya à Jim ;  
– Jibé lança un jeu à boire extrêmement efficace ;  
– Émilie dut draguer passionnément une plante pour pouvoir se retirer du jeu à boire ;  
– Ulrich battit William en finale d'un tournoi de bras de fer ;  
– Sissi, Aelita et Christophe lancèrent un karaoké sur le thème : tubes de l'été dans les années 80 ;  
– Yumi fit l'admiration de tous en vidant d'une traite un grand verre où on avait mélangé scotch, whisky, vodka, redbull et bière ;  
– Romain, en pyjama, mit au point une chorégraphie à base de brossage de dents sur _I love Rock'n'Roll_.

* * *

À minuit quarante, le gros des troupes était encore là, mais l'ambiance s'était calmée. Quelques camarades s'étaient endormis dans des recoins parfois improbables.  
Yumi, chancelante dans un étrange sentiment d'irréalité tête cotonneuse revenait, des toilettes vers la cuisine, semant sur son chemin des à peu près carrés de papier rose parce qu'on lui avait dit que ça fait pousser des arbres et que ça l'avait fait rigoler. Mais elle riait plus…  
Arrivée à la cuisine, William était là. Il y avait une musique de guitare parce que quelqu'un jouait de la guitare.  
— Salut Yumi…Je te sers quelque chose ?  
— Verre d'eau, glaireusa-t-elle. 'ci.  
— Y'a pas de quoi.

Au lieu d'avaler la grosse gorgée comme elle avait fait il y a cinq jours plus tôt, elle cracha dans l'évier. Plof ! C'était mieux de cracher l'eau que d'avaler. Mais l'eau, ça suffisait pas, elle savait bien ça…Elle essaya de prendre les canettes de bières, mais elles étaient vides, puis elle en fit tomber.  
— Tiens, lui proposa William.  
Il lui donnait une canette et elle était fraîche ! Yumi pensa qu'il aurait pu se vexer quand elle avait craché l'eau, mais il s'était pas vexé, mais il était resté gentil…

Elle avala de travers et toussota, aussitôt il vint très vite près d'elle et il donna sur le dos de grandes, grandes tapes jusqu'à ce qu'elle toussote plus.  
— Ça va, Yumi ?  
William, il était inquiet pour elle. Il lui demandait si elle allait bien et personne lui demandait jamais si elle allait bien. Elle pensa que William était simple et gentil sauf quand il y a Ulrich. Comment ça aurait été si elle avait été amoureuse de William ? Non, c'était pas vrai, il y aurait aussi eu des problèmes parce que William, il était posse…possesseur et pas gentil parfois, quand il était vraiment pas heureux. Mais au moins il était pas Ulrich car lui et elle ils se détruisaient pas, l'un l'autre. Ulrich…  
— Ça va, répondit-elle sans y penser. Mais tu sais, dans la vie, quand tu crois que tu as quéqu'chose de bien qui t'arrive, en fait, t'as rien, rien du tout pasque si tu fais tout mal…du coup, tu auras quéqu'chose de mal.  
— Mais toi, tu fais jamais rien de mal, Yumi.  
— T'as peut-être raison. Alors pourquoi ça va pas bien ?  
— Peut-être qu'il t'arrive rien de bien, en fait.

Yumi resta pensive. C'était vraiment gentil ce qu'il disait, William. C'est comme si il la consolait.

— Yumi, tu es très belle ce soir. Super sexy.

Le compliment la fit rougir ; elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux.  
— Tu vas pas me draguer, joli gœur ? Toi et moi, on est juste copains, c'est tout. Ouais, juste copains. Pis même, t'es pu avec nous…  
— Non. J'ai renoncé, Yumi. J'ai renoncé à toi.  
— Oh ? fit-elle, touchée par sa tristesse apparente.  
— Alors j'aimerais…pour la fin de notre histoire, j'aimerais que tu me donnes un cadeau d'adieu.  
— Un cadeau…Woops ! Haa haa ha…  
Yumi venait de trébucher dans les escaliers ; elle avait fait tomber sa canette de bière, que William redressa promptement, avant de l'aider à se relever. Yumi riait de ce qu'elle ne tenait plus debout, qu'elle était pitoyable.  
— T'es…t'es gzentil William…Après tout ce que je t'ai fait…pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'on était en colère contre toi, déjà ?  
— Ça n'a plus d'importance, Yumi, répondit William d'une voix émue, presque étranglée.

Yumi était assise sur un lit, le regard vide. Elle était sans doute incapable de se rendre compte qu'il était moelleux, mais elle n'avait plus à bouger et elle avait sommeil, alors c'était une bonne chose. William, seul dans la chambre, à côté d'elle, s'assit et la regarda tendrement.

— Donc, comme cadeau d'adieu…  
— Un cadeau ? Aah oui m'en souviens c'est vrai…  
— J'aimerais que tu me laisses te donner un baiser. Un simple baiser, et puis c'est tout.  
— Un baiser ?

Yumi émit un petit gloussement. Ses joues, rosées, devinrent rouge vif. Son front vira au cramoisi.

— Oui, un baiser.  
— Mais on est pas…on est pas ensemble, si ?  
— Non, c'est juste physique. Pour que l'histoire ait une jolie fin.  
— Physique ?  
— Oui. Ton problème, Yumi, c'est que tu réfléchis trop. Avec toi, tout devient compliqué. Pour une fois, laisse parler ton corps ! Tu es plus sexy que jamais, et tu m'as déjà dit que j'étais un joli cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?

Yumi semblaient perdue. Son regard balaya lentement la pièce, puis revint à William, assis sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il avait passé son bras droit autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de chanceler, et sa main gauche venait ramasser celle de Yumi. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour elle.

— Je…Je sais pas, dit-elle enfin.


	4. 4 – Retour vers le Passé

**4 – Retour vers le Passé**

_Elle aurait voulu disparaître. Que personne ne la regarde plus. À chaque instant, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un risquait de découvrir quelle horrible espèce de monstre elle était. Pourtant, ça crevait les yeux, sa chair en était marquée, ça transpirait sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau ! C'était comme une odeur qu'aucun parfum ne masquait, une tache qu'aucun vêtement ne masquait…_  
_ Elle avait eu beau mentir à tout son entourage, voilà ce qui en avait résulté…Un instant, elle avait relâché le contrôle, un instant la vraie Yumi était apparue, et là, elle avait…_  
_ Pourquoi se mentir ? C'était évident. Elle était venue avec une tenue légère, un maquillage soigné, des bijoux et des parures, elle avait bu jusqu'à en être soûle…Ce n'était pas une faiblesse d'un instant, une craquelure dans un masque. Tout ce qui s'était passé, tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, à Ulrich, à William et aux autres, elle l'avait voulu – elle l'avait désiré…_  
_ Et c'était une odeur qui ne partait pas. Un autre double jeu, un autre cadavre enfoncé dans son ventre, qui ne manquerait pas de dégoûter à jamais ses amis s'ils venaient à en apprendre l'existence. Si elle devait jamais arrêter de leur mentir…_

* * *

Le matin du dernier lundi avant les vacances de Noël, Yumi arriva essoufflée au lycée, avec une heure et demie d'avance. L'air glacé avait pénétré dans sa gorge comme mille couteaux et elle avait involontairement vomi sur le chemin sans avoir rien mangé. Mais elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de son état. Ignorant Jim qui risquait de la remarquer, elle se rua vers le réfectoire où elle entra en trombe.  
Le self venait seulement d'ouvrir et Jérémie, Aelita, Sissi, Odd et Ulrich n'était pas là. Les quelques élèves attablés levèrent des regards surpris vers elle. Ils étaient encore tellement ensommeillés qu'ils ne se rendirent compte qu'elle était externe que quand la porte se referma en claquant.  
Si la bande n'était pas là, c'est qu'ils étaient encore à l'internat. Sans prendre aucune précaution, Yumi traversa la cour à toute vitesse et escalada les marches de l'escalier deux à deux. Soudain, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sissi. Elle étouffa un juron, en se disant néanmoins qu'elle aurait pu croiser quelqu'un de pire. Quelle imprudence elle était en train de faire ! Était-elle folle ?

— Yumi ? s'étonna Élisabeth. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
— Désolée, Sissi, pas le temps.

Et elle s'enfonça dans le couloir de l'internat des filles, en espérant que son amie, probablement vexée, ne chercherait pas à la prendre en filature pour avoir le fin mot de l'affaire.

* * *

À la pause de midi, Aelita se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Jérémie, le poing fermé, levé devant elle. Elle ne frappait pas. Elle était venue jusqu'ici plongée dans ses pensées, hésitant, débattant, pesant le pour et le contre, et depuis quatre heures qu'elle y songeait, elle n'était pas parvenue à une décision. Elle se sentait désemparée…  
— Entrez ! dit la voix de Jérémie à l'intérieur.  
Aelita se sentit surprise. Est-ce qu'elle avait fini par frapper à la porte sans s'en rendre compte ? De toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.  
À l'intérieur, le petit génie était installé devant son ordinateur, occupé à se débattre avec la fenêtre de la mort de son compilateur. La jeune fille sourit. Depuis l'extinction du Super Calculateur, il n'avait pas changé.

— Ben, tu ne manges pas ? lui demanda-t-il sans interrompre son activité.  
— C'est à propos de Yumi.

Aussitôt, Jérémie se détourna de son écran d'un air inquiet

— Il ne lui est rien arrivé ?  
— Oh ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle est venue me parler.  
— À propos de…ce qui ne va pas ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Mais ça avait l'air important pour elle. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas en parler.  
— Hum…Tu veux dire, comme un secret ?  
— Non. Je veux dire : comme un service.  
— Tu joues sur les mots, là.  
— Elle a dit qu'elle avait hésité à t'en parler, mais qu'elle avait fini par me préférer.  
— Bon, visiblement, tu as besoin de partager ça avec moi, à ce que je vois. Alors arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Aelita respira un grand coup pour se calmer.

— Elle m'a demandé de la virtualiser sur Lyoko ce soir.

— Quoi ? s'écria Jérémie, incrédule.  
— Ça va plutôt dans ton sens, mais moi, je reste convaincue que son état est dû à quelque chose de récent.  
— Peut-être, mais c'est pas ça qui m'étonne ! S'il y a une personne qui n'a aucune envie de retourner sur Lyoko, c'est bien Yumi !  
— Tu sais bien qu'elle est parfois introvertie. Si ça se trouve…  
— Elle a complètement arrêté de manger ! Elle est malade en permanence ! Elle dort si peu que ça se voit !…  
— Tu noircis le tableau.  
— À peine ! Et tu voudrais expliquer ça parce que Lyoko ça lui manque ?  
— Je n'ai pas dit ça ! s'exclama Aelita. Je te l'ai dit, quelque chose s'est passé, et on ne sait pas quoi. Peut-être que Yumi désire retourner sur Lyoko pour résoudre ce problème.  
— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait y faire, sur Lyoko ? Se jeter dans la mer numérique ? Ça serait plutôt raté, comme tentative de suicide.  
— Pas si on considère qu'elle m'a demandé de l'envoyer dans le Territoire de la Banquise.  
Jérémie se tut subitement.  
— Peut-être que c'est son préféré, tout simplement.  
— C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Mais ça ne change pas le problème. Pourquoi veut-elle aller sur Lyoko ?

À présent calmé, Einstein appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et joignit ses mains devant sa bouche.  
— Si l'on admet que ce n'est pas par nostalgie ni par envies de suicide, il faut envisager que Yumi ait besoin d'accéder à une fonctionnalité du Super Calculateur pour faire face à un problème, quel qu'il soit.  
« Les fonctionnalités qui me viennent à l'esprit sont : 1° le retour vers le passé, 2° la translation, 3° l'activation d'une tour, avec toutes les possibilités qui en résultent. Or, la translation nécessite le Skid et un Réplika, lesquels ont été détruits, ce qui fait qu'elle est présentement limitée aux alentours immédiats du Super Calculateur. Franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait la servir. Sans compter que ça requiert notre intervention. De plus, Yumi ne dispose probablement pas des connaissances ni des compétences pour mettre à profit l'activation d'une tour.  
« Reste donc le retour vers le passé, qui peut être programmé et lancé directement depuis l'intérieur d'une tour. Bien sûr, il la trahirait aux yeux des autres membres du groupe, mais peut-être a-t-elle prévu de nous fournir des explications une fois l'origine de son problème annulée.

— Ça ne nous dit toujours pas quel est le problème.  
— Non, mais ça nous indique déjà une chose : si, comme tu le penses, il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Yumi il y a deux semaines, et si elle a prévu d'annuler cet événement…il faudra à tout prix l'empêcher d'agir.  
— Quoi ?

Jérémie soupira.

— En fait, c'est lié à la façon dont fonctionne le programme. Tu es d'accord qu'il différencie les cerveaux des Lyokoguerriers des autres, en conservant de manière permanente un contrôle matériel sur ceux-ci par lecture des ondes alpha. Lors du retour vers le passé, la courbure de l'espace-temps permet grosso modo d'accomplir ce qui se passe dans un scanner, mais dans l'ensemble du système solaire. À l'occasion de cette rematérialisation, le Super Calculateur, quoiqu'à l'intérieur du système détruit, s'arrange pour réécrire sa propre mémoire, en transmettant une, et une seule particule quantique. C'est ainsi qu'est sauvegardée la mémoire des Lyokoguerriers.  
— Je sais tout ça, Jérémie.  
— Oui. Mais le hic, c'est que le Super Calculateur chargé de réécrire la mémoire des Lyokoguerriers, ce n'est pas le Calculateur originel : c'est, pour ainsi dire, celui du monde d'arrivée, qui était éteint il y a quinze jours. Ainsi, tout comme celles des autres, les mémoires dont nous seront dotés resteront celles d'il y a quinze jours. Et si Yumi lance un retour vers le passé sans que cela modifie la mémoire de personne…  
— On obtient une boucle infinie.  
— Exactement.

Aelita passa les vingt minutes suivantes à soulever des hypothèses sur une réécriture de la mémoire des Lyokoguerriers lors de la mise sous tension du Super Calculateur, ou de l'existence d'une sécurité quelconque qui pourrait éviter la boucle infinie lorsque Yumi entrerait la commande du retour dans le passé. Mais Jérémie avait examiné les codes sources en détail : Franz Hopper n'avait pas eu le temps d'intégrer ce genre de sécurité.

— Écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire, proposa Jérémie. Je serai aux alentours de l'usine. Au moindre pépin, tu m'appelles. Mieux vaut être deux qu'être seul, quand il s'agit de faire face à une crise.

* * *

— Tu es sûre ? demanda une dernière fois Aelita.

L'adolescente sentait sa main trembler autour de la poignée qui servait d'interrupteur au Super Calculateur. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien ces temps-ci, tout paraissait flou, comme irréel. Et après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait…à elle, à Ulrich, aux autres, comment être sûre de quoi que ce soit ? Mais dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

— Non, répondit Yumi.

D'un mouvement brusque et énergique, elle abaissa le levier.  
Deux minutes plus tard, la porte d'un des trois scanners cylindriques qui permettaient de se rendre sur Lyôko se refermait sous ses yeux. Le vrombissement assourdissant des scanners, la lumière aveuglante, l'impression de tournis…Yumi joignit les mains, priant à mi-voix pour que ça marche, pour qu'elle se retrouve sur Lyoko sans problème.

« Transfert Yumi » annonça la voix d'Aelita à travers des hauts-parleurs.

C'était le comble, tout de même. Qu'elle se retrouve, elle, à désirer d'aller sur Lyoko ! En fait, se dit-elle ce n'était pas vraiment Lyoko qu'elle voulait retrouver. Elle espérait une preuve, un signe qui montrerait qu'elle n'était pas maudite, et que son corps n'était pas souillé.

« Scanner Yumi »

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'était d'avoir un corps sur Lyoko. Enfin, un avatar. Sur Lyoko, l'avatar était combattant, l'avatar était sportif, et, à proprement parler, les sensations étaient si limitées…  
— S'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même, rends-moi mon avatar…

Soudain, le scanner s'arrêta de tourner, le bruit entêtant des scanners s'effaça, la lumière disparut. La jeune fille tomba d'un coup, vidée de tout espoir, de toute énergie, recroquevillée sur le sol du scanner. La porte s'ouvrit sur le monde réel.

« Je suis désolée, Yumi, le Super Calculateur me signale une erreur. Je sais essayer de comprendre de quoi il s'agit… »

Yumi, elle, resta seule, sur le sol du scanner. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Son poing serré appuya pesamment sur son ventre, comme s'il cherchait à plonger à l'intérieur, et fouiller dans le sang et les boyaux.  
Puis, d'un coup, elle bondit sur ses pieds avec un cri de rage, se frappa sous les côtes violemment, rapidement, et encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir si mal que le rythme des coups de poings diminua et qu'enfin, elle s'arrêta, pleurant, encore, son hurlement furieux réduit à une espèce de plainte désarticulée.  
Elle avait la tête lourde et douloureuse, les entrailles meurtries, et sa main était blanche d'avoir frappé encore, encore et encore. Une quinte de toux sèche secoua son frêle organisme, et elle tomba sur les mains, étourdie, espérant que cette fois l'air râpeux qui sortait de sa gorge jetterait quelques gouttes de son sang sur le métal lisse et glacial.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit ; Aelita courut vers Yumi pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Il n'y eut pas un mot pendant de longues minutes. Juste des pleurs. Des sanglots. Yumi se reposait sur l'épaule d'Aelita. Son amie, bien qu'elle ne comprît pas tout de l'affaire, souffrait de sentir son aînée aussi désemparée. Elle en savait beaucoup, et en supposait plus encore.

— Allez, viens, finit-elle par dire après vingt minutes sans une parole. On a besoin de te remonter le moral. Allons nous balader en ville, on va se prendre une glace ou un chocolat chaud.

Yumi lui accrocha la manche tandis qu'elle se levait. « Attends ! » implora-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
Aelita avait tout son temps. Yumi, constatant que sa gorge serrée l'empêchait de parler, se remit à sangloter. Enfin, lorsque sa respiration se fut à peu près calmée, elle reprit :  
— Je voudrais…que ça ne soit jamais arrivé…Que le Super Calculateur puisse…  
— Malheureusement, annonça Aelita, le retour dans le passé est impossible.  
Yumi laissa entendre un silence stupéfait.  
— Mais…mais pourquoi ?  
— Comme le Super Calculateur était éteint, tu ne retrouverais pas tes souvenirs. Et la même chose se produirait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Où tu remonterais le temps à la même date. Te condamnant à vivre…ça…en boucle.

Le regard de Yumi devint terne, comme si toute vie venait de la quitter.

— Allez, viens prendre une glace, insista Aelita. Ou un chocolat chaud. On va juste discuter.

Devant l'absence totale de réaction de la part de son amie, l'ange Gardienne de Lyoko s'agenouilla, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis, d'un coup, sans prévenir, elle lui flanqua une claque retentissante.  
— C'est ça aussi, la vie sans Lyoko ! Alors maintenant, tu te reprends, et tu avances !

Stupéfaite, Yumi obéit, presqu'automatiquement. Lorsque les filles furent revenues à l'étage de l'unité centrale, Aelita guida Yumi jusqu'à la poignée. Après quelques secondes, Yumi la prit entre ses mains, et l'abaissa.

— On n'a plus rien à faire ici, conclut Aelita. Alors, tu connais une adresse ?

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée quand elles arrivèrent au Champ de Mars, les bras chargés d'une fortune en petits pots remplis de pâtisseries et de parfums variés. C'était un soir d'hiver gris et sec, et peu de passants osaient refroidir leurs bottes dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait les rues.  
Il ne fut tout d'abord question que de glaces, de parfums, de goûts et de choix de petites gourmandises. La bonne humeur que déployait Aelita semblait toute naturelle, mais Yumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'elle sonnait faux aussi. À certains moments, elle baissa les yeux et tenta d'aborder ce qui s'était passé à l'usine, et ce qu'Aelita avait découvert ; mais à chaque fois, Aelita lui coupa la parole en digressant sur l'originalité d'une pâtisserie, et lui remplit la bouche d'un échantillon dudit hors-d'œuvre.

Tout en se prêtant progressivement au jeu, Yumi sentit grandir en elle une inquiétude. Peut-être Aelita se défilait-elle de cette lourde responsabilité ? et si même Aelita ne la soutenait pas, sur qui pourrait-elle compter ? À qui pourrait-elle en parler ? Pourtant, ces inquiétudes n'étaient pas assez fortes pour l'empêcher de se délecter de l'acidité mordante des sorbets, ni du mélange agressif du caramel brûlé avec la fraise glaciale.  
Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais c'était la première fois depuis presqu'un mois que Yumi mangeait quelque chose sans ressentir de dégoût. Mieux encore, elle en éprouvait un plaisir sans tache. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Aelita lui ait reproché d'avoir engouffré le deuxième éclair au chocolat – si l'on pouvait appeler « tache » une petite dispute amusée. Tout en récurant les fonds de peau ou en se léchant les doigts à l'instar de la garidenne de Lyoko, l'adolescente oubliait un moment ce début d'hiver morose, et tout ce qui la faisait déprimer.

— Une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, déclara Aelita, le regard dans le vague, c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas simplement allée à l'infirmerie. Madame Perraudin aurait sûrement pu te fournir des tests.  
— Il faudra que j'y aille de toutes façons. Mais je crois que…j'essayais peut-être de retrouver une époque où je n'avais pas ces soucis. Un jardin secret. Alors que d'un autre côté, faire pipi sur un morceau de plastique, ça me tente pas plus que ça.  
— Tu sais, si tu veux revoir Lyoko, je peux toujours te virtualiser…  
— Non. Il n'y a rien de gagner à faire la nostalgique. Mieux vaut laisser le passé là où il est.

Aelita prit dans sa main celle de Yumi. Elles étaient glacées l'une comme l'autre, mais peu leur importait.  
— Tu étais plus heureuse, il y a six mois ?  
— En tous cas, je n'étais pas malheureuse.  
— Peut-être était-ce parce qu'on partageait nos problèmes…Yumi, comment c'est arrivé ?

La japonaise garda un silence entêté. En temps normal, y repenser l'aurait fait vomir et elle aurait pleuré ; mais là, elle avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes et craché toute la tristesse de son corps, et une boule de glace et de plaisir irradiait doucement dans son estomac en pierre.

— C'est jamais bon, de garder ça pour soi.  
— Je sais. Mais si je te le dis, tu seras dégoûtée.  
— Tu as une piètre opinion de moi, se fâcha Aelita.  
— J'ai…C'est…William est le père.  
« À vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas très bien. C'était à la soirée d'il y a trois semaines, chez Romain. Il était tard, j'étais fatiguée…on est montés dans une chambre, celle des parents de Romain je crois. Il m'a demandé de l'embrasser, comme un cadeau d'adieu ; je l'ai fait, et là, c'est… » Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Sa voix reprit avec des accents brisés. « Je suis vraiment abominable. Après tout ce que j'ai fait à Ulrich…et à William aussi… »

— Attends une seconde, l'interrompit sa confidente. T'avais pas bu à cette soirée ?  
— Si.  
— Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait culpabiliser ?  
— J'étais encore consciente, je me souviens de tout…Comment dire ? Mon corps le voulait, il était…– euh – prêt pour un rapport sexuel, et…  
— Yumi, même si tu étais consciente, j'ai vu ce que t'avais bu. Tu tenais à peine debout : vas pas me dire que tu étais en pleine possession de tes moyens !  
— Peut-être, mais mon corps, lui, ne mentait pas !  
— Peu importe ce que faisait ton corps : ce n'est pas toi. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'une espèce de mécanisme, un réflexe…Honnêtement, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu avais prévu de faire ça !  
— Non, absolument pas ! Enfin…  
— Quoi, « enfin » ?  
— Je sais pas trop, en fait. Y'avait peut-être un désir inconscient…Je veux dire, je m'étais jamais faite belle comme ça pour aller à une soirée, et j'avais jamais bu autant d'alcool que ce soir-là…Peut-être que je l'ai un peu fait exprès ?  
— Non mais ça va pas ! s'écria Aelita. Je te signale, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, que moi non plus, j'ai pas été une petite fille modèle cette nuit-là. Hé bien, je peux te garantir que je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'être violée par qui que ce soit !  
— Violée ? se récria la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas été violée !  
— Si c'est arrivé sans ton consentement, je pense que si.  
— Hé bien, peut-être que…j'étais consentante…mais sans m'en rendre compte…  
— Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?  
— Hé bien, imagine que…à cette soirée, il y ait eu des garçons sur lesquels tu ais déjà fantasmé…Enfin, je ne crois pas qu'il y en avait…

Aelita rougit.

— Franchement, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
— Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu étais amou…  
— On a tous nos…petits désirs secrets. Mais c'est juste des fantasmes, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas comme…les sentiments plus sérieux…

Maintenant qu'Aelita lui en parlait sous cet angle, ça paraissait évident à Yumi. En outre, elle n'avait même pas fantasmé sur William depuis…Elle doutait que ce fût jamais arrivé, en fait.  
Cette réflexion ne la soulagea qu'un bref instant. Car maintenant, elle sentait qu'elle portait en son sein un parasite monstrueux, pire que le fruit de ses propres fautes, et qui la rendrait malade au plus profond de sa chair jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, lui rappelant à tout instant…Elle ne voulait même pas y penser !

— Aha, des « petits désirs secrets » ! releva-t-elle en refoulant ce qui se passait en elle. Dis-moi tout, ma jolie, sur qui…fantasmes-tu?…

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans la chambre de Sissi, mais ça restait un décor inhabituel. Ce qui attirait immédiatement l'attention, c'était bien sûr l'immense coiffeuse digne d'une loge de star, jouxtée d'une armée de petits flacons en désordre, contenant des boules de cotons, des parfums, des onguents et autres dizaines de produits cosmétiques mystérieux. Ensuite seulement, on remarquait les murs – ou plutôt, ce qui les recouvrait, à savoir un patchwork de posters mélangeant animaux mignons, groupes de musique, et bodybuilders torse nu. Ce dernier détail m'amusait beaucoup.  
J'avais fini par ne plus prêter attention à ce décor fascinant ; et aujourd'hui, c'était bien la dernière chose que j'avais à l'esprit. J'étais venu voir Sissi pour qu'elle me conseille. Après tout, en affaires de cœur, elle et moi avions toujours été les confidents l'un de l'autre, et nous étions d'autant plus proches que j'étais amoureux de sa rivale et elle du mien. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui m'avait poussé à renoncer à Yumi, en me prouvant que c'était possible.  
J'y avais cru pourtant. Mettre fin à cette histoire, couper les ponts brutalement, avec rancœur et sans rancune. Dire adieu à ma colère et claquer la porte au nez de ces gens qui ne voulaient pas de moi. Mais maintenant, plus rien n'était clair…

Sissi était devant son PC, en train de jouer à Ultimate Blaster 2 en ligne, probablement contre Odd. Comme elle venait de perdre une partie, elle se tourna vers moi et me gratifia d'un sourire compatissant en me demandant d'attendre qu'elle ait quitté le jeu. Je m'assis en tailleur sur sa moquette rose en prenant dans mes bras, pour m'occuper, la petite peluche en forme de cœur qui traînait sur son lit. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait deviné en un regard le sujet de ma visite ; j'avais donc l'air si désemparé ?

— Salut William, dit-elle après une petite minute. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à braver Jim et à visiter l'étage du dessus ?  
— C'est à propos de Yumi. C'est un peu…compliqué.  
— Je croyais que tu t'étais décidé à tourner la page ? s'étonna la jeune fille, haussant les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

Ce n'était pas un reproche qu'elle me faisait, mais en l'entendant poser cette question, je me sentis honteux. Un petit peu comme si j'avais trahi une promesse que je lui aurais faite, ou que je me serais faite à moi-même.

— Disons que je voulais…terminer ce chapitre de ma vie, mais avec une bonne fin. Alors, à la soirée de jeudi dernier, il y a presque une semaine, je lui ai demandé de m'accorder un baiser.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sissi rougir. Je crois qu'elle devait bien comprendre ce qui m'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Et jusque-là, tout allait bien. Je continuai :

— Sauf que quand on a commencé à s'embrasser…Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, peut-être était-ce la chaleur du moment, l'alcool, ce qu'on appelle la passion ; mais…on n'a pas pu s'arrêter. Et on est allés jusqu'au bout…  
— Tu veux dire…  
— Oui.  
— Et ça s'est…bien passé ?

Je haussai les épaules. En fait, je n'en savais trop rien.

— Comme une première fois, je suppose. C'était…pas parfait. Et puis on avait bu, alors je ne me souviens pas de tout. Mais je crois qu'on a tous les deux…éprouvé du plaisir. Puis elle s'est endormie dans mes bras. J'étais heureux, complètement dans les vapes. Quand Romain nous a réveillés le lendemain, elle est partie si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir. Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard en cours.  
« Du coup, je croyais qu'on était ensemble. Mais elle a passé la journée à m'éviter. En cours, elle s'est assise à côté de Christophe ; puis à la récréation, elle ne m'a pas adressé un mot et elle a couru rejoindre la bande.  
— Ça devait être déroutant pour elle, intervint Sissi. Surtout que c'est une fille qui a du mal à faire la part des choses et à savoir ce qu'elle ressent.  
— Je croyais aussi que c'était ça, alors je m'étais dit que j'allais lui laisser du temps. Mais voilà : aujourd'hui, ça fait six jours et on ne s'est toujours pas reparlé…

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Tout était allé trop vite ; à cause de l'alcool, on avait tous les deux perdu le contrôle et ça avait sans doute effrayé Yumi. À l'instant même où j'avais cru avoir enfin réussi, où j'avais enfin obtenu la preuve que Yumi se mentait à elle-même, tout s'écroulait, et celle que j'aimais s'enfuyait…Juste au moment où l'espoir semblait se raviver, tout était déjà perdu.

— Tu crois qu'elle regrette ce qui s'est passé ?  
— J'en ai vraiment peur, avouai-je avec un frisson. Tu l'as pas vue, ces derniers jours ?  
— Non. Comme tu le dis, elle s'éclipse tout le temps. Même quand je rejoins la bande, elle n'est pas là. Elle part s'enfermer dans les toilettes.  
— Hé bien en classe, c'est vraiment effrayant. Elle est toute pâle, elle ne mange rien, elle se referme sur elle-même, elle a l'air fatiguée en permanence…C'est comme si elle avait perdu le goût de vivre…

Un bref instant, je revis en pensées la Yumi de cette soirée, affalée dans le lit, totalement immobile, le souffle coupé, me regardant tendrement, les larmes aux yeux, accueillant mes baisers enflammés avec une douceur exquise…L'ombre d'Ulrich n'était plus là, dans cette chambre, elle avait été libérée, elle avait laissé parler son cœur en arrêtant de se mentir à elle-même…Comment cet instant si magique pouvait-il être suivi d'une telle perte d'énergie ? Ça n'avait pas de sens !  
Est-ce qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce qui la torturait ? Était-ce à cause d'Ulrich ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aimait, est-ce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ? À cette dernière pensée, des larmes embuèrent mes yeux, ma poitrine s'alourdit et je sentis mon corps se pétrifier sous l'effet de la terreur. Si elle aimait Ulrich alors…

— Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, déclara Sissi. Yumi est forte. Elle surmontera ça.  
— Moi, peu importe, ça m'inquiète. J'aimerais…lui parler, savoir ce qui ne va pas, veiller sur elle. Je me sens…responsable d'elle…

Oui, si les conséquences de cette soirée étaient si terribles pour Yumi, alors de tout mon cœur, je regrettais ce qui s'était passé. Je regrettais de lui avoir demandé un baiser. Je regrettais de l'avoir emmenée dans cette chambre. Je regrettais de l'avoir jamais rencontrée. Tout, plutôt que de lui avoir fait du mal ; tout, plutôt que d'être un sale type…

— William…

Une main s'était posée sur mon épaule. Assise à côté de moi, mon amie m'adressait un sourire paisible et tranquille. D'un coup, je sentis mon cœur se vider de toutes ses idées noires. Le passé n'avait plus d'importance et le présent était calme, rempli de promesses optimistes. Laisser faire le temps. Avoir confiance. Ne pas se tourmenter.  
Le sourire réconfortant de Sissi se fit plus chaleureux. Elle termina sa phrase à mi-voix :

— Tu sais, Yumi a de la chance qu'un type comme toi soit amoureux d'elle.

J'évacuai lentement tous mes troubles en un long soupir. J'étais quelqu'un de bien. C'était tragique, mais je n'y étais pour rien ; je ne pouvais qu'assister, impuissant, aux souffrances que Yumi s'infligeait à elle-même. Dans un sens, je l'avais toujours su. Peut-être valait-il mieux pour elle que je lui simplifie la vie.  
Maintenant, grâce à Sissi, je sentais que j'étais prêt, au besoin, à tourner la page. Peut-être qu'en un sens, je l'avais déjà fait.


	5. 5 – Beauté et Amitié

**5 – Beauté et Amitié**

Nue dans la salle de bain, la jeune japonaise se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait toujours du mal à s'y voir maigre. Il y avait trop de chair, trop de peau…Mais sans doute valait-il mieux faire confiance au regard des autres quand il s'agissait de son propre corps ? Elle n'avait pas de mal à être d'accord avec leur jugement quand il s'agissait d'autres personnes ; alors pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas, elle, son corps comme quelque chose de frêle, de maigre et de fragile ?  
Son regard tomba glissa vers son bas-ventre. Son sexe, invisible sous la pilosité du pubis, où William…C'était sans doute de là que venait le problème.

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait à l'usine, la veille. Elle avait passé plusieurs minutes à frapper son ventre sans retenue, à répétition. La conséquence était visible : une splendide ecchymose violacée, d'environ dix centimètres de long, s'étalait au-dessus de son nombril. Avec une espèce de déception, elle songea que ce n'était pas là qu'elle avait voulu frapper. C'était comme si elle avait eu peur. Peur de toucher cet endroit, peur de le détruire.  
— Prends ça!…Et ça ! » ragea-t-elle.  
Elle s'écroula, courbée en deux, le souffle coupé. À cet endroit, les abdominaux étaient plus faciles à relâcher, alors le coup portait plus facilement.  
Mais aussitôt après s'être frappée, elle éprouva une espèce de culpabilité. Certes, cet espèce de vers dégueulasse qui traînait dans son ventre allait bientôt disparaître, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'endommager avant sa mort. Enfin, même s'il n'était pas encore vivant. Et puis, il y avait toujours la possibilité que quelque chose se passe mal…que le…bébé naisse. Horrifiée, elle se demanda si ce qu'elle éprouvait était ce qu'on appelle l'instinct maternel.

Elle venait de se plonger dans le bain lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Surprise, elle se replia en position fœtale pour masquer ses seins et son ventre.  
— Je suis déjà là ! annonça-t-elle.  
— Je sais, répondit la voix de sa mère. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait prendre un bain ensemble, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.  
— J'y vois un inconvénient, maman ! J'ai seize ans maintenant !  
— Oui, approuva sa mère en se dévêtant. Moi aussi, je prenais des bains avec ma mère à 16 ans.

Yumi immergea sa mâchoire et se mit à faire des bulles dans l'eau du bain, l'air boudeur et résigné, pendant que mère passait sous la douche.

— Rien de tel que l'eau chaude pour se détendre, n'est-ce pas ? dit cette dernière en s'immergeant.  
— C'est vrai. Ça détend. » répondit-elle laconiquement, évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.  
— C'est bizarre, tu restes toute repliée, ma chérie…Attends, là, déplie tes bras, laisse-toi aller…  
— Non, attends ! s'écria Yumi au moment où, sa mère lui tirait les pieds pour lui déplier les jambes.  
— Ah, je comprends, tu es timide. C'est vrai que quand j'avais ton âge, moi aussi…  
— Ce n'est pas ça ! l'arrêta Yumi. J'ai…j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Elle soupira. Mieux valait en parler, de toutes façons ; elle avait résolu de le faire. Yolande lui avait dit que ça faciliterait les démarches légales, et puis elle en avait assez de cacher ça à sa famille.  
Non pas qu'elle eût envie que ça se sache. Mais sa discussion avec Aelita lui avait appris au moins une chose : partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, en discuter, c'était aussi porter un nouveau regard là-dessus, éviter de faire des erreurs, de s'enfermer dans le silence et les remords. Et comme elle en avait toujours honte, malgré ses craintes, elle espérait que sa mère confirmerait cette impression.

— Tu peux parler, Yumi. Ton père et moi, nous avons bien remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien. Enfin, _ton père_…ça ne s'est pas fait tout seul, mais maintenant, il s'en rend compte. Alors, sache bien que quoi que tu aies à nous dire, on sera là pour toi, d'accord ?

— Justement, maman, à propos de papa…Je préférerais que tu ne lui en parles pas. Pas pour le moment.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. L'air absent, elle expliqua :

– Il y a trois, semaines, il y a eu cette soirée…J'avais bu un peu trop d'alcool, et il y a eu ce garçon…enfin, j'en ai parlé à Aelita, hier, et elle m'a dit que c'était…un viol. Alors aujourd'hui je suis allée à l'infirmerie, j'ai fait un test…positif, et elle m'a dit que c'était mieux si j'avais une autorisation de mes parents et que tu m'accompagnais à la clinique, et…

Dans un lent mouvement, la mère de Yumi avança son corps dans le bassin d'eau et serra dans ses bras son enfant. Elle la tenait contre elle, en la berçant doucement, comme quand elle était son bébé, et faisait disparaître les mots qu'elle avait prononcés dans un souffle profond et sonore comme une note de musique.  
Akiko tombait de haut. De toutes les hypothèses qu'elle et Takeho avaient envisagées pour expliquer le comportement de leur fille, le viol comptait parmi les pires. Mais de là à imaginer qu'elle commençait une grossesse ! Tout en continuant de la bercer, elle songeait avec inquiétude aux différentes significations et solutions que cela pouvait avoir, mais plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elle parvenait à s'imaginer ce qui se passait dans le cœur de sa fille. Ce cœur qu'elle sentait battre contre son flanc, à côté d'elle…

— Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été violée. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, car j'ai lu les statistiques : elles disaient toutes que beaucoup de femmes sont violées dans les campagnes au Japon. En France et dans le monde aussi. Et que souvent, elles ne s'en remettent pas parce qu'elles refusent de l'admettre et gardent le silence. Elles se sentent sales, alors cela les fait souffrir. Alors qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment sales, pas plus qu'un blessé dont le sang coule hors de la plaie, et tache ses vêtements.  
« Yumi, tu ne te sens pas sale, j'espère ? »

La jeune fille se recroquevilla encore un peu et ramena inconsciemment ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère voie le bleu.  
— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Peut-être que quand…tout ça sera fini, je le saurai.  
— Nous verrons ça demain après-midi, d'accord ?  
Yumi confirma d'un « Mmh » un peu fatigué.  
Elle inspira un grand coup et plongea la tête sous la surface de l'eau. Après quelques instants où elle sentit sa mère bouger, elle déplia ses bras et jambes, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses cheveux flottaient en une masse informe tout autour de sa tête, mais elle distinguait, à travers ce rideau noir, le plafond de la salle de bain qui oscillait, comme dans un autre monde ; et, à côté d'elle, compagnon dans cet endroit où tout n'était plus qu'eau, le visage de sa mère qui la regardait en souriant, mêlant ses cheveux aux siens.

Soudain, elle eut besoin de respirer ; revenue à la surface, elle toussota, avec dans sa bouche le goût pur et l'odeur chaude de l'eau du bain. En voyant ses doigts fripés, elle songea qu'il était d'ailleurs grand temps de sortir. Mais aujourd'hui, le bain était plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et elle voulut prolonger un peu le plaisir.  
La tête de sa mère émergea à son tour de la masse d'eau, et Yumi, qui avait profité de ce bref instant de répit pour remettre ses cheveux en ordre, put rire tranquillement de l'état de ceux d'Akiko.

Avant de quitter la salle de bain, Akiko, qui s'était retenue de revenir sur le sujet ou de faire des remarques sur le bleu qu'avait sa fille en bas des côtes, tint tout de même à lui déclarer quelque chose qu'elle estimait important.  
— Yumi ?  
— Oui maman ?  
— Tu te souviens de comment s'écrit ton nom ?  
— Bien sûr, ça ne s'oublie pas, répliqua la japonaise en souriant.  
— Bien. Alors ne l'oublie pas. Dans les moments de doute, c'est vers son nom qu'on doit se tourner pour savoir qui on est et comment on doit vivre. C'est pour ça qu'un nom est un cadeau.  
Et elle laissa sa fille seule pour qu'elle réfléchisse à cette phrase.

Beauté et amis. Peut-être était-ce ça, tout simplement. Rester belle, garder ses amis ; non, être belle grâce à ses amis. Parce que le regard de personnes qui vous aiment est ce qui vous donne votre valeur, vous rend votre confiance…

Et pourtant…William…

Yumi frappa une troisième fois.

* * *

— Dis pas ça, Ulrich. Yumi vit des trucs très difficiles en ce moment.  
— Ah ouais ? répliqua l'autre, affectant l'indifférence. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vit de si difficile ?  
— Aelita…ne me l'a pas dit, mentit Jérémie. Mais ça se voit, ça crève les yeux, qu'elle va mal.  
— J'vois pas en quoi c'est mon affaire.

Jérémie se dressa face à Ulrich, l'empoigna par le pull et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— C'est ton affaire parce que c'est ton amie.

Ulrich se dégagea.  
— Tu cherches à m'intimider, Einstein ?  
— Oh mais c'est pas vrai, mais quel tête de mule ! Très bien, continue avec ton caractère de cochon. Et après, viens pas te plaindre si j'explique à Odd que tu sais pas ce que c'est qu'un ami.  
— Yumi et moi, c'est pas la même chose. On n'est pas amis : on est copains-c'est-tout. Maintenant, lâche-moi la grappe.

Il se leva et s'enferma dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Pris de court par ces raisonnements spécieux et de mauvaise foi, Jérémie prit quelques minutes pour analyser la situation. Visiblement, Ulrich prétendait que continuer à ignorer les sentiments que Yumi et lui éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était la meilleure chose à faire. À cela, trois explications possibles, et non exclusives :  
– la crainte que Yumi n'éprouve plus rien pour lui ;  
– la crainte qu'une relation avec Yumi ne tourne au vinaigre ;  
– le désir de se venger de Yumi.

Aussi gênante qu'elle fût, cette dernière hypothèse était à creuser. Il fallait réfléchir aux raisons qui pouvaient pousser Ulrich à vouloir du mal à celle qu'il aimait, et vite !  
Bon sang, s'interrompit Jérémie, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette phrase que je viens de penser ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Les causes d'un paradoxe…  
« Ça y est, je me suis emmêlé les neurones. J'ai l'impression de comprendre les relations humaines aussi bien que XANA ! » songea-t-il en tirant son téléphone de la poche gauche de son pantalon.

Il parcourut son répertoire sans cesser de réfléchir ; mais tout était si embrouillé qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas complètement à côté de la plaque.  
— Allô, Aelita ? murmura-t-il.  
« Jérémie ? »  
— Dis-moi, tu es sûre de tes magouilles, là ? Parce que jouer avec les sentiments des autres, ça te ressemble pas…  
« Moi non plus, ça ne me plaît pas, Jérémie. Je fais pas ça pour m'amuser. Mais si on veut qu'elle ait confiance en elle, Yumi a besoin du soutien d'Ulrich _maintenant_ ! »  
— Ben, à ce propos… » Jérémie se mordit la lèvre. « Je crois pas qu'il soit prêt à soutenir quoi que ce soit. Il a l'air dans une phase…bizarre en ce moment. »  
« Tu voudrais que je retarde les choses avec Yumi ? »  
— Exactement. Si ces deux-là sont pas synchro, je te fais pas le tableau…  
La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Excellent timing, songea Jérémie. Faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué, il haussa la voix :  
— Et en ce moment, je crois vraiment qu'Ulrich a une dent contre Yumi. Et têtu comme un âne, avec ça. J'ai peur qu'il me fasse la gueule, à moi aussi…

— Hé ho, Jérémie, je t'entends !  
— Ah, ben tout de même, t'es pas sourd ! sourit Jérémie en raccrochant. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as contre Yumi ?  
— T'as peut-être l'impression que j'écoute pas ce que tu dis, mais moi, j'ai l'impression que tu entends des trucs que je dis pas, fit observer Ulrich. J'ai jamais dit que j'avais quoi que ce soit contre elle.  
— Et l'ignorer quand elle a des problèmes en prétendant que c'est pas ton amie, t'appelles ça comment ?  
— J'appelle ça me mêler de ce qui me regarde, rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le terrain de football.

Jérémie fronça les sourcils. Il avait peut-être raison, mais en attendant, quelle langue de bois ! Puisqu'Ulrich s'obstinait à demeurer muet comme une carpe, il restait plus qu'à aller à la pêche aux informations auprès d'Odd.  
Avec la direction des dortoirs, il reprit le fil de son raisonnement. Donc, Ulrich était en colère envers Yumi parce qu'il craignait que leur amour ne soit plus réciproque, ou qu'il estimait qu'une relation ne pouvait pas durer. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à penser ça ?

* * *

— Et avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez, Mademoiselle Stones ?  
— Que le rapport ait eu lieu ce soir-là, non, car j'ai préféré ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Par contre, que Yumi était en état d'ébriété avancé, tandis que William était à peine joyeux, beaucoup d'élèves pourront en témoigner. En fait, je laisse le soin à Yumi de décider elle-même ce qu'elle veut faire sur le plan juridique ; mais pour ce qui est de son rétablissement, je cherche à faire tout ce qui est nécessaire en lui procurant un environnement sain. William est dans la même classe que Yumi. Vous comprenez ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas ?

Mr Delmas soupira. Plus que trois jours à tenir avant les vacances. Il prit un ton sévère et cassant.

— Écoutez, Mademoiselle Stones, le renvoi d'un élève n'est pas une procédure anodine. En l'absence de motif la justifiant, ce n'est pas mon rôle de décider qui doit vivre avec qui. Et ce n'est pas non plus le vôtre, Mademoiselle Stones. Or, il se trouve que « viol d'une camarade de classe en-dehors de l'établissement » n'est pas un motif de renvoi à présenter devant un conseil de discipline.  
— Il s'agit de William. Je ne m'en fais pas pour le motif, surtout si l'établissement fait preuve d'une rigueur soudainement accrue, et souligne les nombreux points noirs de son dossier.

Le principal pâlit de colère. Le ton tranquille et suffisant de cette gamine lui fit soudain perdre tout son sang-froid.  
— Où vous croyez-vous ? vociféra-t-il. Peu m'importent vos petites rivalités, vos calomnies et vos conflits ! C'est la vie toute entière d'un camarade de classe, avec laquelle vous jouez là, Mademoiselle Stones ! Et ce n'est pas votre place ! Alors, maintenant, sortez de mon bureau sans ajouter un mot ! Allez, ouste !

La petite Stones ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et prit ses jambes à son cou. Quelle peste ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas…  
Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, Mr Delmas réfléchit plus posément à cette sale histoire. En dépit de ce qu'il avait dit, l'information, pour peu qu'elle s'avérât, porterait un grave préjudice à la scolarité de William, et au poindre pépin, on escaladerait l'échelle des sanctions à triple vitesse. D'autre part, la question était assez grave, et Aelita un élément assez sérieux, pour qu'il enquêtât au moins un minimum.  
Après quelques minutes de réflexion passées à arpenter les couloirs, il revint avec un post-it sur lequel il avait noté le numéro de téléphone du lycée Lakanal.

Après un bref échange avec le concierge, les présentations et quelques politesses d'usage, il put aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait : Dunbar.  
« William ? Oh, celui-là, c'est un mauvais ! Mais sournois, avec ça, alors on met du temps à s'en rendre compte…Le motif officiel pour lequel on l'a renvoyé, c'est collage d'affiches, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'on n'a jamais réussi à le prendre pour autre chose. Que voulez-vous, il est populaire et avenant, alors il a toujours des amis prêts à le couvrir, même pour le pire… »  
— Le pire ?  
« Oh, c'est assez diversifié. Ça va du racket au tabassage de sixièmes, en passant par la dégradation du matériel – notamment les toilettes des filles, il en avait fait un sport. »  
— C'est que, voyez-vous, il est suspecté cette année…d'avoir violé une camarade.  
« Ah ! Ça, ça m'étonne – mais alors – pas du tout ! Et puis, vous savez ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ? classes de grands, problèmes de grands ! Mais il était déjà sur cette pente. Un peu avant de nous quitter, il paraît qu'il aurait forcé une gamine qui lui plaisait à l'embrasser au milieu de la cour et à sortir avec lui, en la faisant chanter. Vous imaginez ce que ça donne deux ans plus tard… »  
— Hum, je vois qu'il y a beaucoup à dire sur le personnage…  
« En effet ! J'espère que cette discussion vous aura été utile… »  
— Oui, ce fut…très instructif. Je vous remercie, Madame.

Jean-Pierre Delmas raccrocha avec une grimace de dégoût. Les jours comme ça, où une équipe enseignante apprenait qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir d'une tragédie, étaient peut-être les plus décourageants dans sa profession.

* * *

Yumi avait le sentiment que depuis l'époque heureuse de la troisième, chaque action qu'elle avait accomplie, chaque événement qui lui était arrivé, avaient irrémédiablement souillé sa vie et son entourage. Elle avait transformé le charmeur William en un violeur froid, le timide Ulrich en un jaloux boudeur, elle avait négligé ses amis et leur avait menti, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Aelita écoutait toutes ces horreurs en confiant qu'elle fantasmait sur des adultères. « Beauté » et « Amitié », hein ? Tout ce qu'elle avait jamais fait tenait en un seul mot : trahir.

« Beauté » et « Amitié », deux mots qui n'avaient vraiment rien à faire ensemble. Si elle avait vraiment été belle, Ulrich n'aurait jamais accepté de la considérer comme une simple amie, ça ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Et si elle avait vraiment été une amie, jamais elle n'aurait laissé les choses emprunter cette pente.  
À bien y réfléchir, à quand remontait ce vieux désir physique qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, et qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à être des copains-c'est-tout ?

Elle se remémora leur première rencontre. Dès le début, il lui avait paru antipathique. Méprisant, froid, hautain et impoli. Il s'était même montré mauvais perdant. Alors, certes, elle était bien placée pour savoir que les premières impressions sont rarement les bonnes –  
William avait semblé être charmant, sympathique et fiable, au début…À cette idée, un arrière-goût désagréable envahit sa bouche.  
Mais pour ce qui était d'Ulrich, il s'était révélé plus difficile à cerner que ça. En fait, c'était surtout au cœur de l'action, lorsque la crise atteignait son comble, qu'il rectifiait d'un seul coup tout ce qui n'allait pas et se révélait sous son vrai jour. C'était cela qu'elle aimait vraiment chez lui. Elle l'avait constaté maintes fois, du temps de Lyoko.

Elle en revint à cette première rencontre. Dès le début, le désir physique avait été présent. Quand elle avait plaqué son corps contre le sol, au bout d'une lutte épuisante où ils avaient paré, bloqué, feinté, frappé. Et quand le lendemain, il était venu lui rendre la pareille. Ce jour-là s'était créé entre leurs corps un lien qui ne s'était jamais défait : celui du combat. Chercher à blesser l'autre tout en s'en protégeant. Et il fallait l'admettre, elle aimait ça quand il la blessait, autant qu'elle aimait le blesser : c'était à ces moments-là qu'ils étaient le plus amoureux. Voilà ce qu'Ulrich avait pu désirer chez elle : les arrêtes. Voilà pour la Beauté et pour l'Amitié !

Elle s'imagina un instant la tromperie ultime : faire à Ulrich le cadeau empoisonné de sa chair. Après avoir corrompu son esprit, salir son corps. Le serrer dans ces bras qui avaient serré un violeur, lui donner des baisers, de cette bouche qui avait fait d'autres baisers ; lui transmettre cette impureté, à lui qui n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher…  
C'était ça : Ulrich ne faisait jamais rien ! Il ne se bougeait pas, il ne venait pas la voir, et quand elle venait en tenue sexy à une soirée, il s'éclipsait au premier prétexte ! Si c'était sur lui, et non sur William, qu'elle était tombée ce soir-là, est-ce qu'il l'aurait protégée ? est-ce qu'il l'aurait seulement aidée ? Non ! il l'aurait fuie. Par contre, jouer les jaloux, l'empêcher de vivre, lui reprocher de parler à William ça, il savait le faire !  
D'un coup sec, elle enfonça deux doigts et pinça sa glotte. Elle contempla les restes de son repas, et sa main couverte d'une bile acide.

— Tiens, Ulrich, cracha-t-elle. C'est mon cœur.


	6. 6 – Happy End

Je l'ai apprise le 2 décembre 2006. La raison qui expliquait tout.  
William est venu me voir dans ma chambre et a demandé à me parler en privé. Déjà, c'était mauvais signe. Il n'y avait qu'une chose dont William et moi on parlait, et ce dernier avait pas l'air spécialement déprimé.  
S'asseyant sur le plumard d'Odd, il m'annonça d'un air tout fier :

— Ça y est, le perdant. Yumi et moi, on l'a fait !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de me raconter ? Mes oreilles virèrent au rouge, mais je n'osais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre.  
— Tu veux dire : vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ?  
Le première me toisa d'un petit air supérieur, comme on regarda un collégien naïf qui dit à son ami que la chimie c'est trop cool juste avant de se moquer de lui.  
— T'es sourd ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Ou que je te passe un film pour t'occuper ? Remarque, ça risque pas d'arranger tes problèmes d'audition…

C'en était assez ; si c'était juste pour m'insulter, c'était franchement pas la peine qu'il reste.  
— T'as autre chose à me dire ? demandai-je en me recouchant d'un air indifférent sur mon pieu.

— Mmmh, non. C'est à peu près tout.  
« Oh, si, attends ! » reprit-il en se levant. « Elle a peut-être l'air un peu frigide, mais tu l'entendrais gémir : elle adore ça ! »  
Réprimant mon envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de le flanquer dehors, je fis mine de n'en avoir rien à faire. Je n'allais pas lui donner ce plaisir-là. Et après tout, c'était Yumi et lui que ça regardait, pas moi.  
— Tant mieux pour toi. Bonne nuit.

William battit en retraite. Il n'avait pas atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé, mais il ne repartait pas sans rien non plus. Il était venu narguer un adversaire vaincu, et il avait pu voir que ce dernier avait baissé les bras.  
Plusieurs minutes après son départ, je me passai la main sur les yeux. Mais quel crétin ! c'était pourtant évident ! La réplique intelligente par excellence, ç'aurait été « Faudra que je lui demande si t'es aussi bon que ça. »…Mais bon, c'était trop tard pour la lui lancer…

* * *

Plus que trois jours avant les vacances. Comme à chaque fois que les congés scolaires arrivaient, j'étais partagé entre l'envie de changer d'air et l'angoisse de revoir mon père. Le passage en seconde n'avait pas arrangé les choses : même si les commentaires des profs se faisaient plus encourageants, à côté, mes notes restaient encore fragiles.  
Je fus interrompu dans ses réflexions par Jérémie, qui arriva en traînant les pieds.

— Salut. Envie de parler un peu ?  
— C'est pas de refus, répondis-je en l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc. Je pensais à mon père, autant te dire que toute distraction est bienvenue.  
— Ben, en fait…marmonna mon ami, hésitant. J'ai…un sujet pas joyeux à aborder avec toi, moi aussi…

Je retins un soupir. Adieu les bavardages sur _Ultimate Blaster 2_, les profs ou autres ragots : ça sentait à plein nez le problème sérieux et désagréable. D'un coup, même une discussion sur la programmation pour ordinateur quantique, ou sur le décryptage des paquets qui transitaient sur le réseau, ça me bottait plus que ça.  
— Je t'écoute, dis-je, résigné.  
— Ben…C'est à propos de Yumi. On se demandait pourquoi tu ne t'étais toujours pas déclaré.  
Cette-fois, je ne réussis pas à retenir mon soupir. La question à dix millions ! Et ce serait d'autant plus difficile d'y répondre que Jérémie, complètement à la ramasse sur ce genre de choses, ignorait totalement que Yumi était plus ou moins avec William. Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque Yumi n'avait pas jugé utile d'en informer les autres, autant respecter sa vie privée.  
— J'ai pas envie de me mêler de sa vie. Je suis sûr qu'elle se passe très bien de moi.  
— Dis pas ça, Ulrich, protesta-t-il. Yumi vit des trucs…très difficiles en ce moment.

Une petite satisfaction vengeresse m'arracha un demi-sourire. Des choses difficiles, vraiment ? ça ne se passait donc pas si tranquillement que William l'avait présenté ? Après tout, tant mieux s'ils souffraient ensemble ! Avec un peu de chance, même, peut-être que je pouvais espérer une rupture…  
En même temps, mieux valait ne pas trop y compter. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un petit blues passager ou une fausse impression qui avait conduit Jérémie à penser ça. Et puis, je voyais mal comment Yumi pouvait être plainte dans l'histoire. Elle avait fait son choix, et il fallait que ce soit elle la victime, maintenant ?  
— Ah ouais ? répliquai-je, affectant l'indifférence. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vit de si difficile ?  
— Aelita…ne me l'a pas dit. Mais ça se voit, ça crève les yeux, qu'elle va mal.

Entendre parler des malheurs de Yumi comme quelque chose de réel et d'avéré, ce n'était pas aussi réjouissant que d'espérer qu'elle en avait. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, j'étais plutôt sceptique face à cette histoire de malheurs.  
En tous cas, mieux valait laisser la vie de Yumi là où elle était, surtout s'il était question de William et d'autres affaires de cœur. Ça ne me regardait pas, et elle me l'avait bien fait comprendre, quelques semaines auparavant. Je n'avais pas le droit de s'y intéresser. Pourquoi Jérémie refusait-il de comprendre ça ?  
— Je vois pas en quoi c'est mon affaire, insistai-je.

À cet instant, mon interlocuteur fit quelque chose à quoi je ne me serais jamais attendu. Il se leva du banc, se planta face à moi, me saisit par le T-shirt et me souleva – ou plutôt, il essaya de me soulever en se penchant à moitié, le visage grimaçant sous l'effort. Abasourdi, je me laissai faire. Plus étonnant, il déclara avec une voix froide, détachant chaque syllabe à mon attention :  
— C'est ton affaire parce que c'est ton amie.  
Un bref instant, je frissonnai. C'était vrai. J'étais censé m'intéresser à elle, m'inquiéter pour elle, même si je n'en avait pas le droit…

Je me repris très vite. Je l'envoyai bouler d'une réplique cinglante, à laquelle il répondit un truc stupide, comme quoi je savais pas ce que c'était que d'être un ami. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir : il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'entre elle et moi, au fond, ce n'était pas de l'amitié. Que c'était plutôt une espèce de relation foireuse vaguement maquillée en amitié, et dont elle semblait avoir décidé de se débarrasser pour de bon. Mais avant de le quitter, je tentai quand même de lui expliquer :  
— Yumi et moi, c'est pas la même chose. On n'est pas amis : on est copains-c'est-tout. Maintenant, lâche-moi la grappe.

Dans une tentative désespérée pour semer Jérémie, je me réfugiai à l'intérieur des toilettes. J'hésitais entre chercher à en savoir plus sur les problèmes de Yumi, et me réjouir de ses déboires sans me poser plus de questions. Après tout, chaque fois que j'avais essayé de remettre en question notre situation, elle m'avait rembarré ; et si maintenant, elle devait regretter d'avoir joué aux salopes, tant mieux !  
Je m'en voulus aussitôt d'avoir pensé ça. Yumi avait souvent du mal à clarifier ses sentiments, et ça lui jouait des tours. En cela, nous étions exactement pareils. Enfin, maintenant que tout espoir était perdu, le plus simple, c'était de tirer un trait sur le passé et d'aller de l'avant. Pour tout dire, il me tardait presque de retomber amoureux – de construire une autre histoire, peut-être plus belle. Mais bon, si j'arrivais à me débarrasser de mes sentiments pour Yumi sans tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, ça m'allait tout autant…

Le seul point noir dans tout ce tableau, c'était William. Comment j'avais pu perdre contre un type comme William ?

* * *

Lorsque Delmas eut raccroché, Jérémie ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

— Tu ne crois pas être allée un tout petit peu trop loin ?

Ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé, c'était de voir Aelita débiter ses mensonges avec un tel naturel ; on aurait presque dit, même, qu'elle s'amusait. Pas simplement à mentir, mais carrément à manipuler, à œuvrer dans l'ombre pour se venger de William. C'était d'autant plus dérangeant qu'à la base, ce n'était pas son combat.  
La jeune fille se leva et vint s'avachir sur son lit, à ses côtés.

— Tu peux demander ça à William.  
— Justement : c'est pas toi que William a violée, c'est Yumi. Pourquoi cherches-tu à te venger toi-même de lui ? Il y a…Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'aurais pas dit ?

Aelita resta silencieuse un moment. Puis enfin, elle déclara :

— Je me sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Yumi. Tu l'as dit moi-même : depuis le début de l'année, William ne cherchait pas à devenir notre ami, mais à foutre le bordel. Pour être plus précise, je dirais : à se venger d'Ulrich et de Yumi. Et pendant tout ce temps là, qui est-ce qui le défendait le plus ? qui est-ce qui était son principal soutien ou sein du groupe ? qui est-ce qui lui permettait de continuer à s'incruster dans la vie de Yumi ? Moi.  
— Tu n'es pas plus responsable que moi, Odd ou Ulrich, rétorqua Jérémie.  
— Peut-être. Mais c'est à moi d'aider Yumi à se relever de cette histoire. Du moins, tant qu'elle ne vous en aura pas parlé.  
— Et pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Yumi se venger elle-même de William ?

Encore une fois, l'Ange Gardienne de Lyoko prit du temps pour réfléchir. C'était la deuxième fois que Jérémie lui posait la question, et elle n'y avait toujours pas répondu. Enfin, elle finit par avouer :  
— Je ne sais pas. Je crois que Yumi n'est pas prête à se confronter directement à lui. Que ça ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit. Quand elle le sera, je lui expliquerai ce que j'aurai fait ; mais en attendant, mieux vaut qu'il soit loin d'elle. C'est tout.

« À propos de Yumi…j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais je pense passer les vacances chez elle. J'aimerais l'accompagner à ses rendez-vous, mais aussi être là pour lui changer les idées.  
— Quoi, toutes les fêtes ? protesta Jérémie. Tu ne pourrais pas venir pour la deuxième semaine de vacances ? Un ticket de train, et c'est réglé !  
— Passer une partie des vacances chez toi ? Je n'y avais pas pensé…Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est très tentant…

Un sourire béat fendait déjà la figure de Jérémie. Aelita ne put retenir un petit rire amusé et un peu moqueur. D'humeur taquine, elle conclut par une promesse mi-figue mi-raisin :

— Ça dépendra de tes résultats avec Ulrich…

L'expression de Jérémie s'assombrit aussitôt. Non pas à cause de cette condition qui tenait plus de la plaisanterie que du chantage, mais à cause du peu d'espoirs que permettaient de nourrir les informations qu'il avait pu récupérer.

— C'est si terrible que ça ? s'inquiéta Aelita.  
— Hé bien, au départ, je croyais qu'il était tellement en colère contre Yumi qu'il ne voulait plus être son ami. Mais Odd m'a expliqué qu'en fait, il était reparti à l'attaque il y a trois mois ; sauf que tu le connais, il a enchaîné les crises de jalousie et les disputes à côté de la plaque.  
— Aïe.  
— Honnêtement, j'en viens à douter que ça puisse leur faire du bien d'être ensemble, à ces deux-là. Vu tout ce qu'ils s'infligent déjà quand ils ne sont _pas_ ensemble…  
— Tu sous-entends que la vie de couple est difficile à supporter ? ironisa Aelita, espiègle.  
— Ben pour eux, ça pourrait l'être, marmonna le génie sans relever.

La jeune fille reprit son sérieux. Quand Jérémie était absorbé comme ça, inutile de faire de l'humour.

— Je crois pas, non. S'ils s'infligent autant de mal, c'est justement parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à être en couple, ils n'osent pas communiquer.  
— C'est facile de se moquer d'eux comme ça, mais n'oublie pas que nous aussi, nous avons mis du temps à nous déclarer.  
— Oui, mais nous n'en sommes jamais arrivés au point où ça nous faisait souffrir.

Jérémie soupira. C'était tout à fait exact. Mais il restait une chose à dire à Aelita. Une chose qu'il craignait de lui annoncer. Le regard fixé sur sa commode, il sentit remuer un corps allongé contre le sien. Une tête se pencha son épaule, et une main se posa tendrement sur sa poitrine ; il la prit en la serrant doucement. Elle était chaude.  
Il profita un moment de cet instant agréable de chaleur et de bonheur. Un parfum de rose flottait dans ses narines. Leurs souffles calmes se mêlaient, à moitié endormis. Mais enfin, il lui fallut parler.

— Odd m'a dit une dernière chose…

Aelita se redressa, toute ouïe. Il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer.

— Il a dit qu'Ulrich prétendait qu'il n'était plus amoureux de Yumi. À répétition  
— C'est n'importe quoi, trancha-t-elle.  
— Peut-être, mais de la part d'Ulrich, pour vouloir faire avaler ça à Odd, ça signifie qu'on pourra pas le faire changer d'avis, quoi qu'on puisse lui dire.…

Aelita n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Il restait une chose à tenter.

* * *

Il y avait une boule dans son ventre. C'était à peu près tout ce que Yumi savait du monde réel. Elle avait un ventre, et il y avait une boule dedans. Le reste revêtait un vague air de rêve.  
Elle allait voir Ulrich, lui avait-on proposé. Un Ulrich métamorphosé, prêt à l'écouter. Il suffirait de parler, de se confier. Il fallait le faire.

La tête lourde, tempes battantes, tympans sifflants…Le vent froid enserrait son cerveau, son crâne glacé s'inclinait sous les bises, et tout devenait blanc, un grand mur blanc de neige, où elle avançait seule, sur une surface plane et vide…  
Ulrich aussi avait des vertiges, songea-t-elle.  
Et la boule dans son ventre grossit.

Elle refusait encore d'y croire. Résoudre ce vieux problème, ce jour entre tous ? Peut-être même pourraient-ils se voir pendant les vacances…Ça sonnait trop surréaliste. Et pourtant, Aelita lui avait dit qu'il était prêt, qu'il saurait l'écouter, qu'il pourrait l'aider. Que ça ne pouvait plus durer.  
Elle sentit ses entrailles se contracter de terreur. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.  
Il savait.

Les chemins qui permettaient en temps normal de s'orienter dans le parc étaient masqués par une épaisse couche de neige givrée, dont jaillissait, ici et là, la croûte noire et biscornue d'un platane à l'abandon. Les rameaux nus et gelés striaient le ciel d'encre autant de grandes cicatrices, et de doigts inquisiteurs. L'air était sec et sombre, pas une étoile ni une lumière, tout juste un cil de lune dans les ténèbres.  
C'était dans ce monde mort et sans couleur qu'Ulrich Stern l'attendait. En le voyant, Yumi sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Battements précipités, désordonnés, comprimant son œsophage, elle craignait l'échec, mais il était là, il l'attendait, prêt à parler, enfin, oui, à l'écouter…  
— Bonsoir…  
Ce petit mot était sorti comme de son cœur, comme un murmure si timide qu'elle le sentait encore palpiter au fond de sa poitrine. Bonsoir, répétait-elle en elle-même, comme une promesse ouvrant vers une salvation – mieux, un paradis sur terre. Un rêve jusqu'ici impossible.

Ulrich tourna vers elle un regard terne qui la ramena aussitôt à la réalité. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi la nuit dernière, et aucune ombre de sourire n'éclaira son visage. Au contraire, il paraissait passer le pire moment de sa vie.  
— Bonsoir, Yumi.  
Sa voix aussi était calme, d'un calme froid, qui sonnait clair. Yumi sentit son âme se craqueler. Il savait.

— Je suppose…qu'Aelita t'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé…

Un bref instant, elle détesta Aelita. Un bref instant seulement.

— Oui, répondit laconiquement Ulrich.

L'adolescente inquiète leva alors les yeux pour le dévisager. Elle n'osait pas affronter son regard, mais elle voulait savoir comment il la jugeait. Elle espéra un court moment y trouver quelque chose – peut-être de l'estime, de la compassion, de la tristesse…non, quelque chose qu'il y avait avant, qui lui indiquerait qu'elle restait sa Yumi, qu'elle ne l'écœurait pas. Du désir. De l'amour, plutôt. De la tendresse.  
Le jeune homme ne la regardait pas ; il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées, l'air hésitant. Ses yeux étaient vides et ses sourcils froncés. Il reprit :

— Elle m'a dit ce que tu voulais que j'entende…J'ai fait semblant d'y croire.

Yumi était perdue. Ce qu'elle voulait qu'il entende ? Qu'avait bien pu raconter Aelita ? Elle n'avait donc pas parlé de William ?  
Ulrich plongea son regard droit dans le sien. Un regard dur, froid, hargneux.

— Mais moi, je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais ce qu'il en est.

Sensation de picotement dans les jambes. Yumi était tombée à terre. Elle ignorait quand c'était arrivé. Son cœur l'étouffait. Les yeux baissés et embués, elle essaya d'articuler :

— De…de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ulrich ?  
— De ton soi-disant viol. À d'autres. Garde-les pour toi, tes excuses. Moi, tu m'auras pas.  
— Mais…mais j'ai été…  
— Violée ? J'y crois pas une seconde. T'as eu ce que tu voulais depuis plusieurs années, et tu t'es rendu compte que c'était pas ce qu'il te fallait. Tant pis pour toi.

Ulrich lui tourna le dos. Il s'apprêtait à partir. Désemparée, sanglotant, Yumi tendit vers lui une main suppliante et croassa d'une voix brisée :

— Ulrich…je t'aime !

Il s'arrêta subitement et se retourna vers elle, une douleur compatissante imprimée sur le visage. Au travers de ses larmes, Yumi put distinguer la lente déliquescence de cette expression silencieuse. Après quelques secondes passées à la contempler effondrée dans la neige, Ulrich avait perdu toute trace de cette émotion ; il ne restait plus sur sa face qu'un seul sentiment, innommable.

— Moi aussi, Yumi, dit-il enfin, démentant tout le dégoût qu'affichait sa grimace. Alors adieu.

* * *

Longtemps, bien longtemps après qu'il fut parti, Yumi n'avait pas changé de position. Ses jambes raides, ses mains bleues enfoncées dans la neige, le regard tombant dans le tunnel que traçaient ses cheveux, vers les perles de larmes gelées qui souillaient la neige immaculée.  
Puis soudain, un petit rire tremblota dans sa carcasse frêle. Le genre de rire dément qu'on expulse quand la réalité toute entière s'engouffre dans notre âme. Ce rire de la folie lucide et clairvoyante, ce rire du désespoir absolu. Il s'enfla jusqu'à ce que les secousses lui fissent mal. La bouche grande ouverte, elle tomba à terre et saisit à pleines poignées ses larmes gelées pour les ravaler.

« Courage, Yumi, courage ! » se répéta-t-elle en buvant, en mangeant. Elle s'enivrait déjà de ce festin purificateur, c'était comme de se goinfrer de glaces. De glaces naturelles, saines comme les arbres.  
Un sourire fendit son visage épuisé. La vision de sa main trempée de bile luisante venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Désormais, elle n'offrirait plus son cœur à Ulrich, qu'elle avait écœuré par ses actions ; non, elle l'offrirait à sa seule beauté…

« Tant que tu vivras… »

Une quinte de toux violente la secoua d'un coup. Ses doigts, traversés de mille aiguilles de plaisir fulgurant, se serrèrent contre sa gorge, elle toussa, encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Alors elle continua de tousser, se forçant, enfonçant ses ongles dans son poignet droit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils crachent un peu de liquide chaud.

« Tant que tu l'aimeras… »

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle bondit à l'endroit à se tenait Ulrich quand elle était arrivée. La neige poudreuse avait entre-temps recouvert ses pas, mais elle savait exactement où il était. À cet endroit, elle dessina, de son poignet, le portrait de l'être aimé, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ressemblât assez. Contemplant son idole, elle embrassa sa peau déchirée pour préserver le visage adoré de toute souillure impure. Et ce fut à son œuvre qu'elle pensa lorsqu'enfin elle osa terminer sa pensée.

« …Il t'aimera corps et âme. »


End file.
